Hoshi No Hikari Revenge
by Linelly
Summary: Rin is accused of murdering Kaede,now driven by a desire for vengeance Rin becomes strong and well known, What will Sesshomaru do with this new Rin? Older Rin and Sess.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**~Hoshi no Hikari~ Revenge**

Rin's fifteenth birthday was today, a day that she was expecting to be filled with surprises and laughter alongside her few friends and her cherished lord. Rin was proud of the woman she had become, certainly she was attractive with her smooth, long straight brown hair with curls at its ends that reached her thighs. Her mesmerising big brown eyes that reflected her innocent heart and happiness. While every village men felt pleasure just by admiring such allure, these traits had proved to be her demise as every girl in the village envied this naive girl for her beauty, clothing that could make every Hime in Japan drown in jealousy and most of all that kind heart.

Now there she lay accused of crimes that her mind could not comprehend, her hands were tied from behind to a pole in the middle of the village. Blood kept flowing down her body staining her shredded kimono and garnishing her battered petite figure.

She was crying silently as tears kept pouring down her bruised cheeks, her eyes stung due to the smoke of the fire, that was agravating her already puffy eyes. Each ragged breath feeling as if knives were potruding through her lungs exalting her previous pleading cries for her savior.

In front of the girl was one of the village men ,"Hey Rin! Why don't you keep calling your demon lord? HAHAHA! Who knows maybe he will come to save you!" The village man kept looking at Rin with contempt in his eyes and behind him, the rest of the villagers started to laugh celebrating the pain and humiliation of the young girl.

"Fushoujiki", Onryō one of the village men said, "untie her and bring her forward, the fire is already powerful enough or if our little witch is ready to confess for her crime..."

Rin inhaled and with much effort managed to open her bloody lips and said almost faintly " I d- din't do it... I didn't kill Kaede, I am not a WITCH!", thus inciting the already enraged villagers.

Fushoujiki untied Rin, supported her up and closing the gap within them whispered to her ear , " Rin, you could have avoided this fate if you had answered yes to my marriage proposal, but you had to be in love with that... _demon..._ now you are going to suffer", he lifted his knee in a fast enough motion through Rin's stomach. Rin fell to the floor gasping for air , wincing in pain and silently crying.

Fushoujiki got a hold of her already broken hands and started dragging her to the wooden panels near the fire. Surely, she had done nothing to deserve this she thought. This day had started like any other day, so why did it turn out into this nightmare?

Inuyasha and Kagome went with their son Akihiko to the market which was a 3 days travel in search of rice, potatoes and meat for the approaching winter. Sango and Miroku had been gone for a week with the twins and son in order to get them used to the forest and later on they would help Inuyasha and Kagome with the things. Shippo was traveling for his training and would reunite with the gang in the market. I had stayed to take care of Kaede because lately she had been having an acute chest pain and Kagome had feared that it was her heart.

The morning had started with the same routine, I was following Kaede to Inuyasha's Forest in search of medicinal herbs. When we were picking the herbs suddenly Kaede put her hands on her chest and fell to the ground. "Kaede, are you all right!", Kaede then answered " Yes... It happens every time", "Rin, If something were to happen to me I want you to be strong, I won't be there to protect you from the villagers anymore". "Kaede, nothing is going to happen to you", I said reassuringly.

Then we kept picking herbs when we finished, I was carrying the basket filled with herbs and supporting Kaede by the shoulders back to the village. Back in the village Fushoujiki was looking at me with anger in his eyes because I had rejected his marriage proposal. The rest of the villagers had their eyes fixed on Kaede showing concern and switching their gazes at me with disdain firing in their eyes.

They didn't like me because I was often visited by Lord Sesshomaru and everytime he came to see me, he would bring an extravagant gift. The people in the village would often call me names like the "Demon Whore", but I didn't want Lord Sesshomaru to know. He came for me every winter and this winter wasn't going to be different, I was going to spent it with him in his castle on the Western lands.

That is when my nightmare started, unexpectedly Kaede let out a scream of pain and fell on the ground, "KAEDE!", I was screaming, what was happening? Kaede was trembling on the ground, looking at me with tears on her eyes. I quickly knelt beside her and touched her face, "Kaede, what's wrong?". Kaede closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. By that time I had lost control of my emotions, "KAEDE!".

Instantly the villagers started surrounding Kaede and Fushoujiki put his hands on Kaede's neck. With a sullen look he said, " Kaede's dead".

"WITCH!", Onryō started screaming referring to me and in chorus the rest of the villagers started chanting, "WITCH!", "BURN", "DIE!". One of the village girls walked up front silencing the chant and looked at me, " You killed Kaede, in order to go back to your DEMON!".

That is when the angered villagers came running towards me and started kicking me, some threw rocks at me. When I fell on the ground I heard a disturbing "CRACK" sound and there it was that instant pain in my right arm. It started getting painful to breathe, it felt as if the edge of a sword was piercing my skin. The pain was too much to bear not only I was suffering from Kaede's death but also from physical pain.

The village leader stopped the villagers by saying, " People stop!, I had allowed Inuyasha in this village because he helps our Miko Kagome and he still has human blood on him BUT this girl is obviously possessed by that DEMON and has killed our Miko Kaede!"

Fushoujiki suggested, " In vengeance we should burn this witch who in unison with that wretched demon has killed Kaede!"

The villagers dragged me from my broken arm and tied me to a pole in the middle of the village while they prayed for Kaede's soul and later on burned her body. The villagers were looking at me as if they were watching a prey.

One of them threw a stone at me, others followed but Onryō said, " Let us not kill her yet, she should be punished severely for this offense! Let us punish her and burn her at night!"

One villager screamed, "YEAH, we should let her feel the same suffering she has inflicted on Kaede!"

The villagers kept hitting and kicking me, it was so painful but nothing was worst than when they made fun of my pleading cries, "LORD SESSHOMARU!", laughter and more laughter that is all that I could hear. After they got tired of watching me suffer, they left in order to prepare for my awaiting torture.

It was already setting dusk and I was woken up by possibly the only friend I had apart of Inuyasha and the gang. Shiawase was looking at me with sadness in her eyes, with a shivering hand she touched my face and said, "Rin, I am going to find help, You will live I promise". She stealthily moved away from me and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then disappeared into the forest.

**Authors Note:** Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

I give my thanks to everybody for their wonderful reviews that inspire me to keep on writing and for adding my fan fiction to the story alert, it really means a lot to me!

~Hoshi no Hikari~ Revenge

Running, gasping greedily for air, screaming " HEELP!", Shiawase was searching frantically for any aid for her dear friend. It was already night and Shiawase could already feel her legs going numb due to all the non stop running, but she was not going to give up. Keeping up in her wild search she stumbles upon one of the multiple branches in the forest _SMASH!,_ Shiawase falls abruptly to the ground.

Lord Sesshomaru was walking in a somewhat hurried pace towards the village of his lowly half brother where his precious Rin was. Ah-Un and Jaken were trying to keep up, "Lord Sesshomaru , wait for me!". The voice of Jaken could be heard from behind the indomitable lord whose composure was beginning to lessen due to the continuing shrieks from his vassal to his sensitive ears. However another discerning piercing screech from not far had caught the attention of the stoic demon. Sesshomaru follows the direction of the noisy disturbance only to find a girl similar to Rin's age on the ground.

When Shiawase manages to look up, her eyes catch a tall figure with long silver hair but the pair of golden orbs traps her attention.

What had caught his alertness was that she was coming from the direction of _his Rin's _village. _"Really this ragged girl screams are as irritating as Jaken's", _thought the already annoyed demon lord upon examining the ragged girl who had the revolting smell of fire , as if she had been running from a fire. _"What could have happened in his Rin's village?"._

"HELP M-MY FRIEND!", Shiawase pleads with the ethereal yet intimidating figure. "Stupid girl, LORD SESSHOMARU doesn't have time to help silly humans!", says Jaken who was already in front of Sesshomaru. "Lo-rd Sessho...maru", the girl says in a faint voice and gasps with realization. The demon lord with no desire to help this girl who thought that could give him commands makes a move to keep going, but is suddenly halted. "W-WAIT!, THE V-VILLAGE!, They are going to kill RIN!".

Sesshomaru's eyes were filled with a hint of worry which nobody else noticed but he didn't wait to listen for the rest of the story, in an inhuman fast pace he went down towards the wretched village. Jaken who had no time to process the alarming news, only managed to see the bottom of a black shoe that pressed him down to the ground in an abrupt yet quickly manner, leaving the youkai in deep unconsciousness. Ah-Un strolls towards the blacked out youkai on the ground.

"I will tear apart anyone who hurts _My RIN..."_, thought the demon lord whose eyes were fully bright crimson dripping with murderous intent and claws were damp with poison.

Rin was tied down to a stake in a wooden panel in front of the fire, the agonizing pain was too much for her beaten body and it was eradicating her hopes for survival. Rin was looking up at the starry night that looked blurry because of her tears.

Until suddenly a silver silhouette came into view contrasting the pitch black sky and glimmering stars. "Lor-d Ses-shoma-_ru_", said with a weak smile looking to the figure up in the sky.Everything became black after that and she could only listen to distant muffled screams and then utter silence.

Fushoujiki wanted to look at Rin one last time before throwing her at the fire, he was starring and studying her defeated body with an amused smiled until he saw Rin looking up at the sky and whispering something. Fushoujiki's smile swiftly disappeared and his face portrayed dread and absolute fear as he saw the fast approaching outraged demon. Onryō came running towards Fushoujiki, "Fushoujiki! that demon is going to kill us all!", said Onryō with an agitated voice.

"Urusai baka!, we are not dying we must escape NOW!", said Fushoujiki. Onryō and Fushoujiki ran behind the fire and escaped towards the forest.

The villagers were screaming, most of them trying to escape running in opposite directions, however others were feeling brave enough to confront the crimson eye demon.

Sesshomaru with one swip of his poison claw rapidly killed one of the peasants that was threatening him. Afterward he overcame a group of foolish villagers with his poison whip the sound of cracking bones was the only noise heard of those peasants who had dared to defy him.

The rest of the villagers were suddenly petrified, silently gawking for a few seconds with utter horror at the macabre scene with their mouths open. Then one of the villagers broke the silence with a piercing scream thus causing the rest of the village to ran away in terror praying for their lives , but Sesshomaru was only thinking of saving Rin paying no mind to the running peasants.

Sesshomaru now in front of Rin had lost his stoic facade and his eyes were reflecting concern, thus with the utmost care he untied and carried her bridal style. Sesshomaru being careful not to harm the unconscious Rin went flying in the sky, leaving the village in complete uproar.

Onryō and Fushoujiki arrived running to a clearing in the forest and fell kneeling to the ground shivering. "Fushoujiki , we were lucky to be alive, I thought you said that this plan would work!".

Fushoujiki then stood up breathing heavily and starring harshly at Onryō ,"Baka! we are still alive and the plan did work... for the most part ,we simply miscalculated one detail but no worries everything will work out", answered Fushoujiki in a wicked tone.

**Authors note:** Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters (including Sesshomaru and Rin), I do own Shiawase,Onryō and Fushoujiki.

Now that my finals are over I will have more time to write and update faster!

In this chapter there is a new character named Persephone, she is a key character for the development of the plot and is loosely based in the poem by Algernon Charles Swinburne **The Garden of Proserpine. **

I want to give my special thanks to everyone that have reviewed: **SesshomarusPegasus**,**icegirljenni**,**sherry15** and **zinganime** Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! **Also special thanks to everybody that has added my fan fiction to the story alert! **

The sound of flowing water woke Rin up, she found herself awakening in the middle of a cave. The cave was lightened by a pale blue light and its walls were covered with silver dots, the wind entered the cave through its cracks in the wall making a faint howling sound as if weeping souls were trapped behind them. The scenery was enticing it had a haunting and eerie feeling that made Rin feel as if she weren't alone.

Fear was settling in and nervously she fixed her sight up to where the light was coming from and noticed an alleyway with several blinking dim blue orbs attached to both opposite sides of the narrow passageway. Rin started to stand up slowly and to her suprise she noticed that there was no pain ,when she inspected herself she noted that her injuries were gone. "_Where am I..?, All I remember was... Lo-rd Se-sshomaru arrived to save me ,but where is he now..."_

Rin started to look at her surroundings and noticed a small cascade that divided the cave, the running water had a light purple tone which called Rin's attention. As Rin started getting near the cascade she started hearing small whispering sounds almost as if calling her, mesmerised by the murmuring water she extended her hand to touch it until a voice startled her .

" I would not touch that if I were you", the woman was behind Rin and looked somewhat amused staring at the young girl. Rin quickly got up and gazed at her, she was beautiful but there was something amiss her eyes were pitch black, skin pale white, lips bright red, her hair was raven black and flowed freely on one side covering her right arm until it reached her thigh. She was dressed in a very elegant dark wine kimono and had a necklace with a bright red orb that seemed to emit a faded red glow.

"Who are you?" asked Rin in a gentle but demanding tone, " Hmpf, I see that you are not afraid , you are quite intriguing for a human, my name is Persephone".

Rin was about to ask another question when she suddenly heard a familiar voice calling her name _"RIN!"_ , it was the voice of her lord.

Persephone looked at the surprised girl with a smirk, " Little girl I believe you would like to be reunited with your friends", said as if it were a statement more than a question,Persephone extended her necklace towards Rin releasing a blinding red light.

Persephone walked to the now empty spot where the young girl had been standing and saw her reflection in the water flowing from the cascade. Her eyes were crimson red , with a wicked smile she turned back towards the alleyway thinking,"That girl is much more useful than I tought, this is oh..._so intriguing_".

Lord Sesshomaru arrived at the forest where he had left his vassal and Ah-Un and was startled at the somber scene before his eyes . Next to a fire was Jaken and the girl that had told him the news both curled up crying and Ah-Un lying down next to Jaken with its heads looking down the ground in a mournful manner. Sesshomaru thought, _"I will have to ask questions to the girl later", _and made move to a nearby tree with Rin in his arms.

As soon as Jaken saw his lord carrying the woman that seemed to be Rin ,he looked for a second shocked at the crippled figure of the girl and ran clumsily towards Lord Sesshomaru only to trip with his robe and fall to the ground.

Jaken over the years had grown to care for Rin although he would never admit it, as soon as he woke up, the village girl was next to him looking quite depressed and she had told him what had happened, the dreadful news. Now seeing Rin like this he didn't care if he had lost his uncaring facade. The little vassal looked at Lord Sesshomaru with watery eyes," LOOOOOORD SESSHOMARU, R- RIN IS SHE ALIVE!", this only caused the fearsome lord to look at his vassal menacingly.

Lord Sesshomaru sat down down at the base of a tree near the fire with Rin in his lap and started inspecting her injuries, not caring who was seeing him and never leaving his eyes wonder away from his precious girl. This devotion for Rin left Shiawase that was starring attentively at the scene in awe.

"JAKEN", said the stoic demon lord, "Y-YES! SIRE?", said Jaken.

"Look for water ", said the demon lord, Jaken was about to leave when all of a sudden Shiawase stood up and said in a nervous tone, "I k-know about medicinal herbs that can help Rin, I c-can help". Jaken stood in silence and did not reproach the girl which was unusual for the little imp but he was too distressed by the situation and wanted to do whatever was possible to help.

The demon lord did not answer, he was simply gazing at the girl in his arm and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts by now. Both Shiawase and Jaken left swiftly without daring to ask or say anything anymore.

When Sesshomaru heard the fading footsteps of the two he hastily lifted his knee and closing the gap between Rin's face, he carefully grabbed her chin and tilted her head to his fur in order to lap at the bleeding line flowing down her temple, then traced her lips which were covered in blood and hesitated for a moment but resumed to lap tenderly at her lower lip. Only purple bruises were left in place of the wounds however her right arm still remained broken.

Lord Sesshomaru started wondering what had happened, _"she was fine in the village, at least she never told me the contrary..." ,_ "_That girl...I will have to get the answers from that girl",_then a low growl came from his chest_,"that Inuyasha should have been there to protect her, where was that low breed anyway"._ His thoughts were interrupted by the fainting pulse of Rin and her heartbeat was gradually becoming weaker. "Rin", Sesshomaru was carefully shaking her, no response, then realization hit him, her complexion was white. She was slowly dying in his arms, his thoughts were driving him to the border of insanity_," he hadn't arrived on time, he should have been there earlier_", _"It was because of trivial things that he hadn't arrived earlier as he intended, it was his fault"._

Jaken and Shiawase were arriving with the herbs and water when suddenly they heard a raspy voice_,"RIN!"_. They were shocked to find the demon lord pressing his clawed hands on Rin's cheeks as if pleading desperately. Jaken and Shiawase synchronically made their move towards Rin, gulping loudly, afraid of what was to come.

Rin woke up coughing breathlessly and when she felt strong arms holding her she weakly opened up her eyes only to find a pair of amber golden orbs starring at her with a concern that was quickly replaced by a gaze void of emotion. Sesshomaru pressed Rin to his chest while being careful of her broken right arm , Rin could feel his hands trembling at her back.

Breaking the silence the little imp asked in a preoccupied tone,"Rin, how do you feel?".

Rin was shivering and was in too much pain, she seemed to be in a trance and as soon as she heard Jaken's question she only managed to stare blankly at him before making a sudden brusque movement that made her broken arm move rather harshly. Then she felt the excruciating pain as if a hundreds of burning needles were jabbed and moved down her arm and scattered fiercely throughout her body. She gasped of the pain shooting from her arm,back and chest, wincing in pain while laying in her lords strong arms.

Shiawase made haste towards Rin and looked at the demon lord who was starring back cautiously. "These herbs will temporarily numb her pain and make her sleep , they only have to be laid in her broken arm and this blue herb has to be wet with water then it will emit an aroma that will soothe her to rest", said the girl handing the herbs to the stoic lord.

Lord Sesshomaru did as he was told trusting the girl who seemed to care deeply for Rin and when finished he cradled Rin until she feel asleep.

"Jaken we are going to home, prepare the things and Ah-Un", then he switched to the girl," You said you were Rin's friend then you may come with us and help Rin, there is also the matter of me wanting to know why this has happened".

"But Lord Sesshomaru we don't even know the name of this girl!", "My name is Shiawase, Lord Sesshomaru", Shiawase bowed and looked at Jaken,"Jaken?", "It's Master Jaken stupid human!", answered the imp in an outrage and quickly went stomping towards Ah-Un while mumbling something that Sesshomaru didn't pay attention to.

Once in the Palace of the West, Lord Sesshomaru with Rin in his arm and Shiawase running after him went towards Rin's room. Once he laid Rin carefully in her bed, he stroked her hair out of her face only to listen Rin whimpering while she slept.

"I will send two maids to aid in whatever you need to heal Rin , you may ask them, after you finish tending her wounds I want to speak with you in my study, the maids will lead you to it". With that said the demon lord went to the door, he was walking so fast that Shiawase could not see in which direction he went.

It was early sunrise and Sesshomaru was sitting next to Rin he couldn't help but worry about her. Shiawase along with the maids had tended Rin's vast amount of injuries and broken arm. Rin seemed to be having a nightmare and was trembling while tears escaped her closed eyes. "Don't be afraid little one", said Sesshomaru in a tender voice while wiping her tears with his thumb minding his claw as to not hurt her.

He felt guilty for what had happened, he had left her in the village thinking it would be safe for her but it turned out that she was safer in the forest with him than with her own kind. Shiawase had explained to him the event and he was feeling the urge to break in pieces the bastards that had inflicted misery on his Rin.

**Inuyasha's village**

"A WITCH! you are all insane!," said Kagome who was feeling like punching the village leader for accusing Rin of something so messed up. "Please Lady Kagome understand, she along with that wretched demon had killed Kaede we had to do something" .

"KEH! I protect you and I'm a demon! how come you are all fine with me?, Rin had nothing to do with this", said Inuyasha in disdain.

"Lady Kagome please control that demon and here drink this water it will clear your thoughts and let you see the truth", said the village leader.

Kagome who couldn't stand it anymore threw the bucket of water with such brute force in the face of the village leader, that even Inuyasha felt reverence for having such a magnificent mate.

The rest of the group were so stupefied looking at the scene that they could not intervene in the intense discussion that Kagome was having with the village leader.

"WE ARE LEAVING!", Kagome shouted and marched down the forest, the rest of the group could only follow.

_**3 Days Later**_

When Lord Sesshomaru arrived to his study Jaken was waiting for him trembling with a scroll in his tiny hands and not daring to look directly into his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru!, I have the most distressing news". Sesshomaru grimly took the scroll, when he was inspecting it he noticed the seal from one of his allies the Southern Lands and it was in red which meant that something bad must have happened_,"Really of all the times trouble always seems to find me when I am busy, I am not leaving Rin again"._ When Sesshomaru started opening the scroll and read it he looked at Jaken with surprise in his eyes and in a flash his sight turned crimson red.

_**Southern Village Near the Western Borders**_

What was left of the village represented a blatant expression of lifelessness, a scene that described utter chaos.

The once standing village huts were left to only debris, the green grass that used to cover the grounds had turned black. The air was intoxicating and now passed by carrying traces of burnt wood and ashes.

There in the middle of the village were the corpses of the men and women that once roamed with life in this dreadful scenery. Their cuts and abrasions contrasted their appearance now void of color.

Admiring this landscape was the culprit with a raven cloak to conceal his appearance.

Onryō and Fushoujiki appeared behind the masked figure and knelt down in respect,Fushoujiki said in a cracked voice "Sire, I'm afraid we come to you with bad news".

The cloaked figure turned to look at the men before him with amusement,"It seems I get to have more fun".

Deep down in the darkest depths of the underworld was Persephone sitting in a throne made of bones with a mirror in her hands. Unknown to the men in the Southern village she had been observing them through her mirror and she must say that it was rather entertaining. "I certainly was not expecting this move, yet I am so glad since this will make it all the more_ interesting_".

**Authors Note: **Tell me what do you think?, Please Review, I love reviews they make me write faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters (including Sesshomaru and Rin), I do own Shiawase,Onryō and Fushoujiki.

In this chapter appears Persephone who is the Queen of the Underworld and she is loosely based in the poem by Algernon Charles Swinburne **The Garden of Proserpine.** In this chapter she will portray thoughts that are influenced by **The Mysterious Stranger **from Mark Twain and **The Übermensch, **which is a philosophy from Friedrich Nietzsche.

I want to give my special thanks to everyone that have reviewed: **SesshomarusPegasus**,**icegirljenni**,**sherry15** ,**zinganime **and **SynthroKei534**

I also want to give my special thanks to all of you that have added my story to the story alert and favorite story, Thank You so much!

In this chapter we will see changes with the character of Rin.

~~HNK~~

Ethereal beauty, blissful peacefulness, a majestic artistry... and even these words didn't seem to fill the description of such scenery at the entrance of Lord Sesshomaru's domain.

The lush green grass covered the grounds, under the sunlight they sparkled in complete splendour. The green grass was contrasted with the various tones of white, blue, yellow and red belonging to the flowers that Sesshomaru over the years allowed Rin to plant. The birds were tweeting in harmony while flying above the fields. This was a healing location for Rin who was sitting in the ground admiring with fascination the charm of the field along with her dear friend Shiawase.

"Wow this truly is a beautiful place Rin".

"It is my favorite place", answered Rin with a smile much to Shiawase's surprise, since she had not seen Rin smile so happily in the last three days that she has been here.

All of a sudden an explosion that made the ground shake was heard and a cloud of dust was covering the field. An unrecognizable figure appeared flying through the smoke at an immense velocity and landed breaking a stone boulder near the entrance.

"Wretched _half breed!_", the venomous voice of Sesshomaru was heard before the cloud of smoke was completely cleared. "I give you one task and you couldn't even do it, for that you are going to die", said irritably the demon lord approaching with bright red eyes and bakusaiga in hand,the figure laying in the boulder.

"Sesshomaru I wasn't expecting the village to go haywire while I was gone", spat Inuyasha clearly annoyed.

"Sesshomaru STOP!, we are here to help!" screamed Kagome while approaching Sesshomaru cautiously.

"KAGOMEEE!", screamed Shiawase while running delightfully towards her.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the commotion and saw Shiawase running towards Kagome but what bewildered him was that Rin was not coming to greet Kagome on the contrary she was sitting looking at their direction and her eyes didn't show a bit of emotion.

"SHIAWASE!" screamed Kagome while hugging the girl in a fierce embrace.

Sesshomaru with his eyes already back to their golden color left the annoying commotion and went towards Rin completely forgetting his half brother.

"Huh! what the!", said Inuyasha bewildered for what happened and following Sesshomaru with his eyes, who was walking towards Rin. "_Rin I'm glad you're ok_", thought Inuyasha with a warm smile.

"Rin what is wrong?", said Sesshomaru in a monotonous tone but his thoughts were filled with concern.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and stared at his eyes as if looking for answers and then lowered her head and switched her gaze towards the flower field. "There is nothing wrong Lord Sesshomaru", answered Rin softly. Sesshomaru clearly noting the obvious lie was going to speak but felt Kagome and Shiawase approaching.

"Rin when you finish I want to speak with you in my study", with that the stoic demon left the field.

_"I can never tell you what's wrong since you already made your choice", _thought Rin with teary eyes while watching him leave.

Kagome and Shiawase ran towards Rin and then Kagome with tears in her eyes looked carefully at her broken arm and hugged Rin delicately,"Rin, I am so sorry for what happened I can't forgive myself for having you left there". "It's ok Kagome I am glad you came and that you are well", answered Rin with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha who had followed Sesshomaru to his study entered to find the demon lord looking at him unwelcomely. "You have no manners Inuyasha", spat Sesshomaru venomously.

"Believe me I am not here because I want to, I came here because I know you care for Rin that's why I know that what I'm going to tell you is going to interest you", said Inuyasha looking carefully at Sesshomaru.

Rin, Shiawase and Kagome after talking and explaining what had happened to each other entered the palace but halted in the hall when they heard Inuyasha's shouts coming from one of the doors.

"Sesshomaru! you are such a hypocrite, you blame me but you could have arrived earlier if you hadn't been with that demoness!", "Inuyasha watch your tongue!", spat Sesshomaru while grabbing forcefully Inuyasha by his neck and throwing him through the door.

Rin,Kagome and Shiawase were petrified watching how Inuyasha flew through the door and was smacked into the wall.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!", Inuyasha was going to punch Sesshomaru but was stopped when he saw the girls staring at him with horror in their eyes. Sesshomaru was going to attack Inuyasha but then he looked at the direction that Inuyasha was looking.

Rin was gazing at Sesshomaru with her tears rolling down her cheeks and before Sesshomaru could say something she ran away in the opposite direction.

Shiawase was going after her but was stopped by Kagome, "Let's leave her alone for a while", Shiawase only nodded and looked down.

"WHY YOU TWO CAN'T EVEN HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION FOR A MINUTE!" , screamed Kagome at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha angrily. "Miko watch your place", said Sesshomaru calmly but with slight anger in his tone.

"Sesshomaru when you spoke to me you had promised that you were going to tell Rin beforehand in a subtle way but _THIS_ is not the way I was expecting her to find out!", spat Kagome angrily at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru left furiously and walked down the hall to a room and locked himself, leaving Kagome and the rest on their own.

"Kagome I didn't have time to explain to him", said Inuyasha worriedly,"You shouldn't have annoyed him, we have to tell him today I'm worried about the kids and besides we promised Sango that we would arrive at her village tomorrow".

"Wait can somebody explain to me what is happening!", screamed Shiawase already frustrated.

Rin ran crying through the flower field and towards the stables, her mind was in a hazy but she already knew... last night she had heard the maids.

_Last night I had woken up from a nightmare, I dreamt of what had happened in the village and the fire... I didn't want to wake Shiawase after all she had been tending my wounds and she must be really tired, so I went towards Lord Sesshomaru's room I was so scared and I knew that he would not be mad, he would always comfort me when I had nightmares._

_When I was in the hall I heard the maids gossiping, I couldn't help but listen to their conversation:_

_"Really that human is always troubling Lord Sesshomaru!", said one of the maids,"But Lord Sesshomaru already confirmed that he will be the mate of Lady Zen", the other maid answered "When Lady Zen gets here she will not allow a filthy human in this palace"._

_That's when I knew, that is probably why Lord Sesshomaru's visits had diminished, I felt as if my soul and heart had shattered into a million pieces and was being replaced by an empty void. My legs felt weak, my confidence betrayed in that single moment. I went back to my room and cried insatiably until I was drained from all hope and succumbed into a deep sleep._

_Now hearing it from Inuyasha that is why he arrived at night to the village, he was with that demoness..._

Once Rin arrived at the stables Ah-Un saw Rin's saddened expression and started whimpering, "Oh Ah-Un it was horrible I feel so empty, my heart aches, I love him yet I am human, he will never_ love me_...", Ah-Un started snuggling Rin in comfort and understanding, for the little dragon already knew what the young girl felt towards Lord Sesshomaru and about the Lord's future mate.

"Rin there is something we need to talk to you", said Kagome along with Shiawase who had found the girl thanks to a servant that told them Rin's location.

"Kagome, just tell me one thing, did you know about Lor-d Sesshomaru?", asked Rin trying her hardest to maintain her composure.

"Yes..Rin I knew, Sesshomaru about three weeks ago came to the village and wanted to speak with me, by that time Kaede had already started feeling those chest pains and I suspected that it was her heart and that she couldn't take care of you for much longer",Kagome paused studying if she should say any further, but Rin nodded in understanding.

"I told him my concerns about Kaede and asked him if he was planning on taking you with him any sooner" Kagome gulped and took a deep breath,"He told me that he intended on taking a mate and that he would find you a suitable husband but if Kaede ... well if me and Inuyasha could take care of you for the time being..."

Kagome looked at Rin worried and Shiawase stood behind Kagome not knowing how to comfort her friend.

"It's alright Kagome, I want to be alone for now", said Rin slowly, Kagome and Shiawase hesitated for a moment but understood ,"Just know that you can talk to us, ok?" said Kagome and made her leave along with Shiawase.

Rin stood there for a moment, something inside her had been broken_,"I can't trust anyone, humans try to kill me, my Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want me anymore..."._

Rin had walked silently towards her room, her eyes were red from crying but now looked void of emotion,without life. She got in her bed, she only wanted to sleep and not wake up anymore. _"Rin you are so weak and useless you deserve all this...", _her thoughts were like poisonous daggers eventually she drifted into sleep.

~~HNK~~

Rin woke up in a cave and was still wearing her white nightgown _,"I have been here before"_, the girl thought in wonder, she saw the hallway beckoned and didn't hesitate to go in. Rin wondered what would await if she refused to continue or if the consequences would be more dire if she refused. At the end of the narrow passageway was a field, _a crimson colored field_.

It was a field of flowers_,"Poppy flowers...there are so many"_, Rin looked at her surroundings they were covering the entire ground. She couldn't help but feel amazed at such a place, it looked so magical. The astonished girl saw a stream that went through the field and up in a mountain there was a big cascade , its water sparkled when it splashed against the rocks.

Rin having forgotten momentarily her sadness, started twirling delightfully through the vast field of red flowers, and one dot in the distance caught her attention. She kept walking, getting closer until she saw what it was and with a gasp stopped her pace. "A s-s-skeleton...". The skeleton was watering the flowers in a corner and to Rin's shock it seemed very happy since it was humming.

Rin was horrified and kept walking backwards trying to get as far away from the skeleton as possible. Then _SPAM, _she trips over something sturdy and when she looks behind her , another skeleton. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!", a piercing shriek could be heard throughout the boundless field. Because of the high pitched scream several animated skeletons kept appearing, each of them creaking with each step.

Rin made her way to run upwards in direction to the mountain but stopped harshly when she noticed several gray spectral figures weeping and screaming, their vast amount of tears would fall into the stream. Some of them who were not crying twirled and looked as if dancing and then would disappear from their place and reappear elsewhere.

"My you surely are amusing... do you scream like that in every flower field?", the voice of Persephone could be heard as she materialized in front of Rin, looking quite happy. Then the skeletons began to bow demonstrating their respect towards Persephone."You were real?" asked Rin gulping forcibly.

"Hai, oh my did you think I was not real?", said Persephone pretending to be offended and then started to bite her nails as if wondering what to do in a mocking manner. "Where am I?", asked Rin clearly annoyed at the way Persephone was acting.

"My! Well you are in my garden, of course", said Persephone as if it were the most obvious thing.

"I... am I dead?", asked Rin with tears already in her eyes.

"Nonsense! Of course not, although I must say that my usual visitors are dead so you are quite the exception", said Persephone in an enthusiastic tone and moved towards a chair that materialized in the middle of the field. "Please have a sit, it is rare for me to get visitors that can talk thus my life is quite dull".

Rin approached Persephone warily and sat in a chair that also appeared out of nowhere in front of the mysterious lady .

" I am dreaming...", muttered Rin, "A DREAM! how do you know that what you believe is real and it is not simply a vision with no existence?, I would think that what you call life is itself like a dream, an assortment of fleeting moments that will eventually fade away with the ashes of that thing you call life", answered Persephone quite distraught.

"Then how did I get here if this is not a dream?", asked Rin suspiciously," Hmm well I honestly don't know, normally the people that appear here are dead and as a matter of fact the stream that you see is made from the tears of those same weeping souls, it is quite pathetic actually, they are stuck for eternity regretting the sacrifices they made for love",answered Persephone as if it were the most normal thing in the world while sipping a cup of tea that appeared in her hands.

"Love?", Rin started to look at the ground in grief remembering what happened with her lord _,"It was all because I am a human, a weak human"._

"Oh my, humans are most certainly Not weak!", said Persephone out loud as if reading her thoughts. "Humans are weak if they want to ,but they can always change and become stronger".

Rin stared at her for a couple of seconds, shocked at how could she somehow listened to her thoughts, and in an outburst of emotions stood up from her chair and shouted "But I am weak! My friends hide things from me because they think of me weak, people hurt me, try to kill me and I can't defend myself, I always depend on someone to save me and now that someone is leaving me for that same reason, I am a _weak human_..."

Persephone never looked at Rin in the eyes during that spurt of emotions and stayed in her chair drinking her tea, "Then stop being weak...".

"But I can't...", said Rin with tears caressing her cheeks.

" Then perhaps I can help...", said Persephone with a barely noticeable smile in her face, once she stood up from her chair, the chairs, table and even the tea disappeared. Persephone was now in front of Rin looking very serene and with her right hand she tore out her red orb necklace. "This necklace is the key to your problem you will certainly stop being weak but if I help, you must do something for me".

Rin was frozen, staring at the unexpected turn of events, a woman that she barely knows is offering her help, "There must be something wrong, why would you want to help me and what do you want from me?"

"For some reason your soul can travel to this place without you being dead, something was stolen from me and I cannot retrieve it for it is my duty to care for this place and you remind me of someone", answered Persephone very seriously.

"No you want to trick me, It cannot be that easy..."

" The sea receives water from polluted streams yet it still remains pure and blue, I assure you this is no deceit".

"I have to think about it, I need to talk with someone", Rin was moving farther away from Persephone.

"When will you stop letting others tell you what to do, that is why your friends and people trample on you, stop others from telling you what to do, decide for yourself it is your choice... What will it be?", shouted Persephone which made Rin halt and think.

~~HNK~~

**It was Morning in the Western Lands**

"Lord Sesshomaru!", shouted annoyingly the little imp entering the study, "What is it Jaken?", said Sesshomaru already impatient. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have done as you asked, I have sent scrolls to the rest of the Lords asking for a meeting, they have all agreed and want to discuss for a plan of action".

"Very well", Sesshomaru was looking out the window, his thoughts were on Rin, he didn't want for her to find out this way, he needed to explain it to her,"Jaken I need to speak with Rin, send for her".

"Yes My Lord!", The small imp was running diligently towards the door when it burst out open, Jaken was petrified looking at the figure," IIIIIIICK!, Rin how could you open the door like that!, Have you no respect for Lord Sesshomaru?".

"Shut up Jaken!", answered Rin in a very serious tone, much to Lord Sesshomaru's and Jaken's surprise. Jaken's mouth was left open and he stood in the same place completely petrified.

"Lord Sesshomaru I've come to tell you that I have already spoken with Kagome, me and Shiawase will be leaving with them to Sango's village", said Rin decisevely.

Sesshomaru surprised by Rin's sudden appearance and attitude, stared at her for a few seconds and answered,"Rin you will not be leaving anywhere you and I have to talk".

"Lord Sesshomaru with all due respect I am not asking for your permission, I have come here to inform you that I am leaving", said Rin looking at Sesshomaru in the eyes.

**Authors Note: ** Please review and feel free to ask me questions about the story, tell me what do you think?. Reviews inspire me to write faster!

**icegirljenni: **About your questions about the water it does play a somewhat important role in the story but what mainly has influenced the behavior of the villagers will appear soon in the next chapters. As for Persephone she did save Rin since she was dying and her soul was already in the underworld but her reasons for doing that are that Persephone has a use for Rin which we will see later on in the story. As for her involvement to the Southern, I will say that she is related to it in a way but not directly involved, I can't say more without revealing spoilers. Thank You so much for your reviews!

**SynthroKei534: **Thank You so much for your reviews xD! About Persephone's paper in the poem The garden of Proserpine, she is the Queen of the Underworld and the wife of Hades God of the Underworld. Hades gave Proserpine as present a garden of blooming Poppy flowers. Poppy flowers are a symbol of loyalty and faith in love. Since Persephone felt lonely in the poem she would always spend her time in her garden and when travelers that arrived to the Underworld picked the Poppy flowers they would forget their purpose and forever wonder the Underworld. Also thanks for the advice I will work on writing longer chapters although this one is considerably longer than the rest.

**SesshomarusPegasus,zinganime,sherry15 **and everybody, Thank You again for your wonderful reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**~Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters (including Sesshomaru and Rin), I do own Shiawase,Onryō, Fushoujiki and Persephone who is loosely based based in the poem by Algernon Charles Swinburne **The Garden of Proserpine.**

My special thanks for the reviews on Chapter 4 to :**SynthroKei534,icegirljenni ,SesshomarusPegasus and mustacheman19. **Thank You so much as a writer it really means a lot to me.

Thank You all that have added my Fan Fiction to the story alert it truly inspires me to writer more.

This chapter is the beginning of the change in the character of Rin from damsel in distress to a stronger character.

**~Hoshi No Hikari~ Revenge**

"Lord Sesshomaru with all due respect I am not not asking for your permission, I have come here to inform you that I am leaving", said Rin looking at Sesshomaru in the eyes.

Sesshomaru was in a complete outrage_,"Who does this girl think she is!","Giving commands to ME the Lord of the West!","This ungrateful girl needs to be reminded that if I say no it's NO!"_, Rin goes away from Lord Sesshomaru's study_,"I need to make my own choices, yes I will change ,I have to be strong"._

Sesshomaru was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Rin left,"UGGH THAT DISRESPECTFUL BRAT!", screams Jaken while jumping frustrated, this action is noticed by the enraged demon who quickly presses down the angry imp with his shoe in a ferocious manner leaving Jaken flat on the floor.

Sesshomaru leaves his study and marches through the hallway following Rin's scent,already decided that he would make Rin listen by force if necessary.

Rin was engaged, profoundly succumbed in her maddening thoughts and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings,_"But this frustrates me so much, he didn't say a thing to STOP ME!, it's like he doesn't care about my feelings and he said NO!, Does he think I am His property?"._

Rin was storming down the hallway in direction to her room, her normally happy and calm demeanor was contorted in an ever consuming anger, her eyes flashing and closing into slits, her mouth quivering and slurring incomprehensible words that came spewing into the space releasing her pent up emotions.

The servants who were cleaning in the hallway suddenly felt a turbulent atmosphere, "Hey don't you feel something weird?","Yes..." the servant sees the figure with seething eyes rampaging through the hallway,"IIIIIIIIIIIIICK!", the other servant looks behind her and sees the presence with the soul piercing stare who is mumbling unintelligible words, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!".

The servants quickly scaterred away in fear like flies about to be squashed and ran up the hallway hoping to survive the wrath of the angry figure that was marching forward.

Sesshomaru could feel that Rin was near and inhaled deeply,thinking wisely of the words he would choose with Rin, _"Rin is very fragile , she must be crying right now..., yes she will accept what I say and seize this childish behavior once and for all!"._

"L-ord Sesshomaru!", one of the servants was behind the stoic demon trembling in fear. Sesshomaru looks curiously at the servant,"My Lord, everybody in the palace is hiding away because of a terrible presence up in the hallway, why I heard that it was quite fearsome indeed with a soul piercing stare...".

_"could it be RIN?, no it can't be ...but I feel her near",_ after hearing these words Sesshomaru advanced up the hall and there she was about to enter her room. "Rin", that word was the only thing necessary to make Rin stop.

With her left hand closed into a fist, Rin switched her gaze slowly towards Sesshomaru_,"Rin now be strong"_, Rin looked at Sesshomaru directly into his eyes, with piercing flaming eyes.

The look Rin gave him sent chills down his spine although Rin didn't notice, _"Now I understand why the servants were hiding in fear,she doesn't look a thing like the usual Rin,why if it weren't for her smell I would think this is an outraged demoness",_thought the surprised demon lord."Rin you haven't let me explain what has happened" said Sesshomaru calmly.

"Just tell me this, is it true that you were planning to send me with Kagome and Inuyasha while you found me a suitor?", Rin asked coldly always looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes", Sesshomaru answered sternly.

"Rin, I understand that these news are uncomfortable for you because of what has happened that is why _you WILL _stay here until you fully heal and get over your fear, then we can talk about suitors and you will be able to choose the one you desire", this time Sesshomaru spoke these words with authority but also understanding.

For Rin, Sesshomaru's words were kind of comforting until he reached _THEN,_this infuriated Rin even more and she couldn't maintain her composure any longer. "WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS!", Rin shouted to Sesshomaru," DID MY FEELINGS FOR YOU MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!".

Sesshomaru was taken aback by this sudden outburst," Rin you don't seem to understand that we are different species, I am sure that one day you will want a family of your own and you will age eventually that is why it is better for you to be with your own kind".

These were the words that bestowed the ultimate blow and broke Rin's heart into fragments,"ENOUGH! I am leaving and you have no say in my future, I don't want to see you AGAIN!", Rin shouted starring at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes but also daring him to repeat once more those wretched words and with one last look as if silently saying goodbye Rin entered her room.

_"Rin these feelings that I feel for you have to stop, this desire to erase your fears is breaking me perhaps this is for the best",_ with that thought Sesshomaru went towards his study.

~HNH~

Rin fell in her bed starring at the ceiling just to be haunted by memories that now can only fill her with sorrow.

One Year Ago

_Fushoujiki had invited Rin to the river near the village, he had said that it was a surprise._

_When Rin arrives to the river there was Fushoujiki with a singled red flower in hand, he was smiling brightly, his light brown eyes shone with the reflection of the sun. When noticed Rin arriving he smiled affectionately, "Rin", said Fushoujiki with a voice that could have warmed the coldest heart. _

_"Fushoujiki, what happened?", asked Rin with a hint of shyness in her voice._

_"Rin, I have thought about this but first I wanted to tell you that I think you are the most beautiful woman in this village and also the kindest"._

_Rin stared up at him curiously with slightly pink cheecks and when she was about to speak Fushoujiki asked._

_"Rin will you marry me?"._

_Rin was shocked and didn't know what to say, "Fushoujiki...well I feel glad that you think of me so pleasing and you have always defended me when people insult me in this village", Fushoujiki didn't let Rin finish,"Rin that's why you have to marry me, if you marry me the people will stop calling you those horrible names and I will defend you, so...Rin what do you say". _

_Fushoujiki quickly closed the space between Rin and was about to kiss her, "NO Fushoujiki! I-I don't love you!", her voice was faltering,"Rin what do you mean you don't love me!, No you love that demon don't you!", Fushoujiki upset grabbed Rin forcefully by her shoulders and kissed her. Rin broke the kiss and without thinking slapped Fushoujiki with all her might thus leaving him startled and went running towards the hill, "Rin I PROMISE YOU WILL REGRET choosing him OVER ME!"._

_In the highest hill in Inuyasha's Forest was Rin sobbing silently reclining on a tree and shielding her eyes with her hands from the tormenting embarrassment that was harshly manipulating her thoughts, "It was my first kiss, the kiss that was meant for..."._

_Rin heard a branch break and a set of footsteps approaching, she quickly grabbed the nearest stone and threw it towards the source of the noise._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!", Rin saw Sesshomaru with a shocked expression in her face._

_Sesshomaru's hands quickly pulverised the threat in his hands, with a gaze that could break the strongest armor he looked at Rin as if trying to disintegrate any lying thoughts that he knew his precious ward was planning._

_"Rin, tell me what has happened", it was not a question but a demand that was accompanied by a threatening stare. Rin couldn't hold back, she knew that she couldn't lie to him specially when he was like this._

_"It was stolen from me...", Rin answered in a whisper,"My first kiss was stolen from me"._

_Rin didn't notice that at the sound of those words Sesshomaru's eyes glowed with a speck of red which were swiftly replaced by compassion. In a move that human eyes could not perceive Sesshomaru quickly embraced Rin._

_"Rin", it was a tone so soft that Rin couldn't beleive that it came from her Lord, Rin moving away softly from his embrace looked directly into his eyes and Sesshomaru not leaving time for Rin to talk, caught her lips and gently kissed her while embracing her protectively._

_"I will be the one to kiss your lips", it was a whisper that made her heart melt, like a dream that she didn't want to wake up from and with no more fear in her heart she answered,"I love you"._

_For Sesshomaru it was the first time he had ever heard such words but he couldn't help but succumb to the sound of those words that felt like sweet ecstacy to his sensitive ears,his demon blood surged in an unnatural accelerated rhythm and at that moment he realized "I want MORE!", yes she had bewitched him, he wanted to be the only one to be rewarded with her sweet smile, dazzling eyes that followed him with adoration._

_Yet these feelings from the indomitable lord were unknown to Rin._

"Yes at that moment I was hoping that he was also in love with me".

A knock on the door brought her back to reality "Rin, are you ready?,Can I come in?".

"Yes, come in Kagome".

"Rin, Inuyasha said that we are leaving shortly".

Rin got up from her bed and approached the hallway walking similar to a prisoner marching towards her execution.

"Wait! Rin are you going to leave everything!" , Kagome was responded with silence and with this she followed Rin to the entrance of the domain.

Inuyasha when he received the girls at the entrance noticed that Rin was not carrying anything , he switched a glance with Kagome and as if she had answered his questions telepathically he solemnly nodded.

As Rin reached the clearing she saw Jaken with Ah-Un and looked apologetically at the two. Just when she was about to advance forwards she felt a pair of strong arms hold her from her waist protectively and without time to react she felt the tip of piercing fangs slightly in her right ear, "My sweet Rin", his tone was seductive yet it felt possessive ,she felt his breath in her neck , "I will let you have your way for _now_..."

Sesshomaru softly turned Rin to face him and was proud to see that the daring girl from before was now completely stiff, gently he moved her chin to face him.

Rin shocked with what was happening couldn't find the resolve to move or say anything, when he lifted her chin and she saw his golden eyes she felt a shiver down her spine, he was looking at her with desire. She had stopped breathing and was absolutely petrified, to these reactions the demon lord smirked playfully and closing the gaps between them only leaving a few inches from their lips he softly said, "Breathe... my precious Rin".

With those words Sesshomaru left towards his castle leaving behind a catatonic Rin, an unconscious Jaken, Inuyasha's fingers were squished so tightly by an excited Kagome that had turned purple and yet Inuyasha hadn't notice. Shiawase who had arrived with some things from Rin was left in catatonic state when she saw Sesshomaru's lips alarmingly close to Rins.

Rin and Shiawase mounted Ah-Un while Kagome was being carried by Inuyasha, Rin before Sesshomaru's beautiful palace was lost in the distance stole one last glance,_ "Sesshomaru is in a war of his own, a blood where the only blood that is spilled is called pride", "But I have to be strong". _

Rin decisively looked to the horizon and thought carefully of Persephone's words.

_"When will you stop letting others tell you what to do, That is why your friends and people trample on you, stop others from telling you what to do, decide for yourself it is your choice... What will it be?", shouted Persephone which made Rin halt and think._

_Rin seeing the dreadful truth behind Persephone's words answered almost like a whisper,"I accept"._

_"Very well, understand that this power you can call at will and will provide you with the strength of a youkai, however you will remain looking as a human and your scent will be that of a human,when you use your newfound strength your scent will be masked by magic thus no one will be able to perceive you"._

_Rin couldn't beleive what she was doing but it was her chance to prove herself, to seize being weak. "How will I know how to use this new strength?"_

_"I will train you and of course I will also teach you how to use your new weapon"._

_Persephone opens her arms and in her hands appear a bright white light, Rin was shocked "What is it?"._

_"This light is known as Hoshi No Hikari it will follow your will in other words it will turn into whatever weapon you desire "._

_"Its so bright!", Rin said looking at it enthusiastically._

_"This weapon will allow you to be here without your body suffering any damage so I will be able to teach you how to use it". Persephone handed the light to Rin and once in her hands the light vanished. The light in contact with Rin's hands felt warm and once it disappeared she could feel that warmth inside her._

_"Persephone what is that favor you asked?"._

_Persephone turned her back to Rin and walked towards the stream, "That weapon has a sister Rin that is its complete opposite, I will show you how to defeat it ...in time"._

The group could already see Sango's village in the distance because of the high speed on which they were traveling. Inuyasha glanced to Ah-Un and noticed the hollow look in Rin's eyes "Keh- Sesshomaru is such a bastard and even his servants, Kagome could you beleive that they were hiding saying that an evil spirit was roaming the palace really you would expect demons to be a bit braver!". Rin didn't seem to pay attention to what was said but instead she was lost in her thoughts, Kagome and Shiawase were just looking at the village, Inuyasha understood the silence from his mate and focused up ahead.

~HNH~

**Meeting at Sesshomaru's Domain**

The bright moon had already made its presence in the Western Lands and the Lords of the Northern and Eastern Lands were reunited in a round table along with Lord Sesshomaru discussing the dire circumstances that had bestowed the Southern Lands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have lost all communication with the South and the soldiers that were sent never returned, we must discuss a plan of action!" said the Lord of the North clearly distressed.

"What about Lord Akihito from the South, what are the news of him?", said Lord Sesshomaru in a monotone tone.

"After the slaughter in that village near the Western Borders I had asked Lord Akihito for his plan about the situation but he never answered and there is more my Lord, Lady Zen seems to have also vanished", said worried the Lord of the East.

The Lords were expecting for Sesshomaru to show some concern for the news of who was going to be his future mate but were rewarded with the usual stoic demeanor.

"Very well we shall send more soldiers and I will personally pay a visit to the palace of Lord Akihito", said Lord Sesshomaru calmly as he got up from the table giving the meeting for finished.

"But My Lord what about Lady Zen?", asked worried the Eartern Lord.

"What about her?, I will find news of her after visiting the Southern Palace, if something happened at the domain of Lord Akihito then clearly the situation would have also affected Lady Zen", with those last words the Western Lord made his leave.

~HNH~

When Inuyasha with the group had arrived at Sango's Village it was already dark but everyone was awake due to a calebration in the village. Kagome was very excited about the commotion and with bright eyes looked at Rin and Shiawase, "Rin, Shiwase this is a wonderful time for you both to relax and enjoy yourselves from the disaster of the village". Shiawase was glad to have some time to finally have some fun but Rin on the other simply nodded.

The group first arrived at Sango's hut and found Sango, Miroku and their kids along with Kohaku eagerly waiting for them to arrive.

Sango as soon as she saw Rin went to hug her carefully as to not injure her broken arm more and then proceeded to Shiawase.

"Rin!", screamed Kohaku, when he saw Rin he was blushing furiously then he approached her with tears in his eyes,"I am so glad that they didn't manage to harm you, they approached with their plan so fast that when I found out I didn't manage to warm you guys on time, I AM SO SORRY RIN!". Kohaku saw Inuyasha and Kagome warning him making signs to shut up with their hands but Kohaku didn't understand.

"Kohaku what do you mean by plan?", at that moment Kohaku understood that he Rin wasn't yet aware of the situation.

"Rin, we hadn't explained to you some things yet", said Kagome softly while approaching Rin,"But we will tell you everything but now is not the right time, let's enjoy the celebration nd I promise that we will tell you".

Rin looked at the group who were staring at her as if she could explode at any moment_,"Great more secrets and possibly more lies",_ taking a deep breath, "It's ok Kohaku and Kagome you are right I have through too much we should all enjoy the celebration", answered Rin with her best smile.

All the girls assembled in a group leaving the guys to their own, "What should we do first!", asked Sango quite happy.

"Girls, how about you have fun and I would like to have some fresh air by myself for a while".

"Sure Rin", said Kagome.

Rin walked against the vast amount of people,the atmosphere was overwhelming, the smell of alcohol was intoxicating , the noise of the chattering people, the fire in torches that were illuminating the village brought fear to her, drunken males staggering and slurring, some woman were giggling and flirting with other males . Rin pressed her left hand harshly to her left ear the noise was giving her a headache.

Rin ran ignoring the strange looks of the people directed towards her until she arrived to a clearing near an abandoned hut almost in the forest ,she felt relieved until she witnessed a couple kissing passionately, touching in places Rin couldn't beleive,the man retired his lips from her mouth and started to kiss her neck,"Onryō you are so naughty!", the woman said gasping for air.

When Rin saw a bit closer the face of the man she recognized him quickly, it was Onryō from the village. She was shocked and couldn't beleive that he was in the same village as she, pressing her hand against her mouth as to not make a sound Rin retreated slowly.

"Onryō!", Rin's heart skipped a beat it was Fushoujiki's voice Rin ran inside the hut and knelt down hoping not to be seen by them.

"We will finish this some other time".

"Awe Onryō, ok", the woman said.

"Onryō, we had enough fun let's get moving in two days we should be in that village".

"Fushoujiki are you sure about this , really killing another old lady!, this one won't be as easy as Kaede".

"Baka, we need to do it right this time, I don't think he will be as merciful this time".

_"They killed Kaede, no it can't be it was her heart!",_ Rin's heart was beating fiercely, she felt faint,_ "Kaede was like a mother to me yet I couldn't do anything to save her"._

When Rin heard their footsteps banishing she stayed down in the ground for a few seconds to get over her shock and catch her breath. At the time Rin got out of the hut she was shivering too many things were happening at once.

" Ah It is my lucky day an angeeeeel just for mee", said a drunk man while approaching Rin. Rin gave him a disgusted look as she mave her move to get away from him but felt her hair being pulled down roughly.

"Where are you goiiing?, we are going to have some fun girl", said the drunk man pulling her hair harder and toring with force part of the thin fabric of her kimono with his free hand thus leaving her right shoulder for his eyes to admire. _"No this won't happen this cannot happen, I can't be the weak Rin forever, I have power now...I can't". _The drunk man felt Rin's skin in her shoulders unnaturally warm,"Hey gir-rl".

Rin without thinking had turned towards the man in a fast enough move that the drunk man couldn't process and stricken him in his stomach with an intensely bright white blade that had materialized in her hands.

Now the man was on the ground and looking fearfully at the girl wielding a bright blade in her hand, with his hands covering the bloody wound until he collapsed dead on the ground.

Rin stared with hate at the now dead figure laying on the ground until she fully processed the situation, "I- I- I killed a man", the blood was slowly covering the ground around the man. "The people here are going to think of me a witch again...No...No, this cannot happen again". The blade in Rin's hand disappeared.

Crying and panting Rin made a run through to the forest she couldn't be with Inuyasha and the rest , she had killed a man , "It was in defense he wanted to...", gulping loudly she kept running until she noticed that her running was faster than usual. "I am using that power, GOOD this way Inuyasha or anyone will not be able to track me, I need to find Persephone,I will avenge Kaede and myself". Running fast Rin vanished into the vast blackness of the forest something she used to fear when she was alone but not anymore.

**Authors Note: **Please review and feel free to ask me questions about the story. Reviews inspire me to write faster! I Beleive this chapter will answer most of the questions from my readers Thank You so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**~Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters (including Sesshomaru and Rin), I do own Shiawase,Onryō, Fushoujiki, Persephone who is loosely based in the poem by Algernon Charles Swinburne **The Garden of Proserpine **and the Cloaked character at the end of chapter 3 whose identity is revealed in this chapter. I do not make any money from writing this Fan Fiction!

In this chapter Persephone will portray thoughts influenced by **The Mysterious Stranger** from Mark Twain.

Also MY Apologies for taking so long with this chapter since my laptop died but I have a new one now !

Special thanks to all that reviewed chapter 5: SynthroKei534, SesshomarusPegasus and icegirljenni as a writer it means a lot to me!

My Special Thanks to everybody that added my fan fiction to the story alert and favorite story THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**~Hoshi no Hikari~ Revenge**

The light of the sun swirled blinding over the Lands of the South depicting the eerie surroundings of Lord Akihito's castle. The now black colored meadow overpowered the presence of the majestic domain; the muteness that now ruled over the South was the voice of death. For Sesshomaru it was hard to process the events that had transpired in such short time and the greatest enigma was how Lord Akihito couldn't avoid this.

Sesshomaru made his way into the castle and he was even more bewildered with the lifelessness inside, the faintest scent of there ever being someone inhabiting the deserted fortress was of weeks ago. The rays of the sun entered through the windows allowing the demon lord to contemplate his surroundings. The luxurious tables were grimy and the corners of the walls were covered in elaborate spider webs. Everything was intact the various paintings were concealed under curtains of dust that hanged from the sides.

When Sesshomaru was making his way through the hallway he heard the subtle sound of footsteps in the upper floor and in a fast manner followed the source of the noise. The stairs were sturdy yet they creaked in each step giving away the position of Lord Sesshomaru. When the stoic demon reached the top of the stairs a figure concealed with a raven colored cloak materialized in front of him.

"Why if it isn't the indomitable Lord of the West", said the cloaked figure in a mocking tone.

"Who are you?" answered the demon lord, _"I can't sense him, could he be an illusion? No I can feel his power but he has no scent …", _thought Sesshomaru cautious of the figure in front of him.

"I take it you are not very social allow me to introduce myself I am Amatsu", the masked figure removed the hood that covered his face and stared at Sesshomaru as if studying him.

Amatsu didn't look like any foe he had previously encountered, his eyes were black, he had silver hair up to his shoulders and his posture portrayed complete confidence.

"What has happened in this place?", said Sesshomaru in his usual indifferent tone.

"Aw yes I had a nice party some time ago but I'm afraid I never invited you", answered Amatsu in an uncaring manner before vanishing.

Sesshomaru with Bakusaiga withdrawn is expecting an attack but can't detect where Amatsu is, then he Inhales deeply and closes his eyes concentrating on any slight movement until he grasps Amatsu's location.

Amatsu with immense velocity appears behind Sesshomaru and in one swift movement with his sword aims to the demon lord's but is stopped with Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru easily evades the attack and with his poison claws aims for Amatsu's face but to his surprise Amatsu's sword changes and becomes an ebony colored force field that strikes the demon lord. Sesshomaru lands harshly against the wall now with his vision bloody red he dashes with Bakusaiga towards the threat but Amatsu dematerializes leaving the vicious demon lord alone.

Up in the sky _"This Sesshomaru was able to predict my moves, I won't be able to defeat him as I am now I need my full power",_ thought Amatsu warily looking behind him.

Sesshomaru for a few seconds stood aware of his surroundings until he made sure that Amatsu had evidently left he made his leave from the castle.

**Near the Western Borders Village of the South**

Sesshomaru walked through the dismantled village studying the brutal images of the bloodshed that had occurred. For the stoic demon it was evident that this had been fulfilled by Amatsu but one thing had stricken his thoughts, the only village destroyed was the one near his border. The impassive demon had seen enough and was about to advance towards the West when one movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye, it was a demon that was in charge of the defense in the South.

The soldier was hiding under a plank from the remains of a hut, "Lord Sesshomaru!", the demon approached Sesshomaru eagerly. "My Lord I am so glad to see you here I have wanted to contact you but now that the people in the palace have disappeared I have been working on finding their whereabouts."

"Explain"

"Well… about a month ago Lord Akihito started acting strange, he was a completely different demon but none of us thought it was grave until he ordered some of the soldiers to spy you my Lord", staring solemnly at the ground, "Lord Akihito had heard rumors that you were protecting a human girl and when his spies returned they confirmed his suspicions that's when he sent an order to dispose of the girl, he thought you would be more vulnerable when she was dead I wanted to contact you immediately but that's when Amatsu appeared."

"What do you know about Amatsu?" the soldier didn't notice the venomous tone on which Sesshomaru had addressed his question, the soldier answered his question while looking at the ground,"He appeared about the time when Lord Akihito started acting different nobody knows where he came from and the ones who were brave enough to fight against him died miserably, he has a strange weapon…".

Sesshomaru's long silver hair was covering his face, his knuckles were trembling, and his nails were tightly pressed against the palm of his hands withdrawing blood.

The soldier lifted his gaze towards the Demon Lord and noticed Sesshomaru's hands were tightly pressed and gulping loudly, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord in a matter of seconds composed himself and reclaimed his stoic facade, "Very well", Sesshomaru had already given his back to the soldier ending his conversation.

"Lord Sesshomaru there's more!"

Sesshomaru looking at the soldier with the corner of his eye, "Lord Akihito had congregated an army of demons against you to claim the Western Lands".

~~HNH~~

Knees on the ground, shivering in disbelief, her hands soiled with death while tears of guilt fell unrestrained down her cheeks, "I couldn't allow this to happen but I didn't want to kill him!". Rin was surrounded by a field of red Poppy flowers and a frosty feeling down her spine notified her that she was not alone.

"Why are humans like this?"

"Whatever do you mean girl?", asked Persephone who had appeared behind Rin and with a motherly concern smeared on her face she knelt beside the vulnerable girl.

"They hurt one another…I didn't want to do it but HE…"

"My you only defended yourself it was the right thing to do."

"How did you know!", Rin spurted in unbelief.

"I saw what happened, though I can't leave this place that doesn't mean that I do not know what happens", Persephone was now in front of the stream staring at the red petals that landed on the shallow stream.

"Your situation Rin is simply called human nature why it is the cycle of humanity, we see in every village people that are honest and kind by nature however when their great interests are threatened or fear overpowers their judgment they transform into something they can't even recognize."

"But we destroy ourselves and sometimes without even noticing, how can they ever be happy that way?"

In the opposite side of the stream there was the translucent specter of a young woman kneeled down in the red flowers, she seemed to be weeping. Although Rin couldn't hear her cries she sympathized with her since she also felt heartbroken. In Persephone's garden the souls were condemned to wander the vast fields because of sacrifices made for love.

Persephone was admiring the scene that had grasped Rin's attention, "Ah yes, Nature is breathtaking even in chaos".

Persephone noticed the shocked expression on the face of the young girl upon hearing her words and confidently added, "Blissfulness lies between each individual yet when they finally hold what brings them happiness they are still miserable because they are not happy with themselves however even with all of that chaos nature always manages to shine with dazzling splendor", this phrase was said casually but the impact that it bestowed on Rin's mind was life changing.

Persephone spoke with such confidence and her words were filled with so much wisdom yet those same words were drowned in cold cruelness. Even though Rin did not agree with some of Persephone's thoughts she couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration for such a strong and graceful person. Without noticing Persephone had become a role model in Rin's life and she would try her hardest to be as strong, elegant and wise as her.

~~HNH~~

**Sacred Village of the West**

The Sun was already hiding its bright light under the mountains, under a Sakura tree was a couple succumbed in the delight of their companionship, careless about their surroundings and too committed in the moment to care.

The girl with bright scarlet cheeks, innocently bit her lip and after a few seconds gathered her courage, "Umm would you…would you promise to never leave me!", the girl said panting heavily as if that sole statement had ensnared her whole energy.

The young man smiling warmly took a sakura flower from the ground and pressed it lightly behind her ears.

Onryō remembered a scene like this from his days in the village, the young girl that was waiting under a sakura tree until dusk, until the Moon in its slender waxing crescent made its grand entrance; she looked at the fading turquoise sky as if she was wishing for something to appear.

"_Rin!"_

"_Onryō__", her voice was distant, to break the ice I said, "It's late now Rin let's go back to the village, it's not good to be alone in here at night". I extended my hand for her to__ stand up but instead she stayed looking at the glistering night._

"_He didn't__ came to visit me this week either", I knew the reason why she would sometimes wait here and even though I didn't approve I always supported her and waited with her because I wanted to see her smile._

"_Rin maybe something happened but perhaps next week he w__ill come to visit", saying this didn't seem to help my cause so surrendering I sat next to her. The sakura flowers were already adorning the ground like pink snow and I knew that Rin loved flowers this was my chance._

"_Rin", this time she looked at me and t__o her surprise I had placed a sakura flower behind her ear, "Let's go back it won't do good if you get sick"._

_Once in Kaede's hut I left Rin and was in direction towards my hut when I was stopped by Fushoujiki, "Onryō where did you find Rin?", his voice wa__s drowned in jealousy I was the only one at that time who knew about Rin's meeting spot, I felt it was my duty to protect her while that demon arrived._

"Onryō let's go the jewel was not here", Fushoujiki arrived running frantically from the village.

"What happened to the miko?"

"She's still alive, she was really hard there were so many soldiers protecting her but when I managed to get passed her to the shrine where they kept the jewel it was not the one we are looking for".

"I told you that she was not going to be like Kaede but now we are left without clues for that jewel, he is not going to like this".

~~HNH~~

"Kagome I have looked everywhere and can't find her",Inuyasha told Kagome in a frustrated voice but although he was acting mad at Kagome for asking about Rin he was also very worried, "It's like she vanished into thin air I could trace her scent into the forest after that there is no trace".

Sango along with Kirara, Miroku,Shiawase and Kohaku came running towards Kagome and Inuyasha, "We searched in villages nearby but there was no trace". Kohaku seemed to be really afflicted by not being able to find Rin, "Guys remember what happened the day of the accident I'm afraid that she was found."

"Look I am thinking of those possibilities but right now I'm more afraid of Sesshomaru finding out, he's going to kill me this time!"

"Finding out about what Inuyasha?", Sesshomaru came into view strolling from the forest, his expression was that of indifference but Inuyasha knew better of what was under that mask.

"HA HA HA HA Sesshomaru is here! Kagome why don't you explain what exactly happened", Inuyasha pressed his trembling hand patting lightly Kagome's shoulder encouraging her to explain, "Ehh Well where to start? He he he", Sesshomaru was already getting impatient with the group; he already knew that Rin was not with them since her scent was not in the area.

"Where is Rin?", Sesshomaru spat venomously.

"Rin disappeared last night, Inuyasha tried to track her scent but it is as if she simply vanished", answered Kagome cautiously.

Inuyasha breathing deeply decided to complement his mate's answer, "There is also another thing…", Sesshomaru switched his gaze to his half-brother, "Sesshomaru there is something we didn't tell you", Sesshomaru nodded, "That day in the village when we were going back to the village there were various demons along the day and it seemed that their goal was us, they kept

attacking us one after the other that is why we arrived late that day to the village".

Kohaku added seriously, "There is also a few days ago I was given a quest to hunt a group of Yōkai that were causing trouble in the South, when I was about to trap them I overheard them talking about a mission in a village in the West, that they had to distract a Hanyō from arriving on time. I fought with them and made them tell me about this mission but they only told me that many demons had been paid to distract a Hanyō".

"Last night following Rin's scent I found a dead man on the ground it seemed he had been attacked, the body had Rin's scent and after that I traced her scent to the forest where it vanished completely", said Inuyasha with worry.

"Inuyasha you have failed me again", Sesshomaru turned his back and went towards Ah-Un near Sango's hut and made his leave without another word. This action from the cold demon lord left the group bewildered and Shiawase taking grasp of this chance left to keep her search on Rin.

~~HNH~~

**3 Days Later**

The ground was blurred, her heart raced with the surge of adrenaline, the steady thump of her footsteps echoed loudly in her ears along with the heavy stomps from the demon running behind her. She needed to desperately reach her village, the villagers could defend her but she was out of breath and her senses were becoming dull due to the whirling sensations caused by lack of air. The demon was reaching closer and her hope for survival diminishing, the ground was starting to look appealing and in a matter of seconds she fell flat on it.

The loud stomps had halted and she could feel the harsh breath of the demon behind her, moving slowly to face her demise she saw that the eyes of her killer were not focused on her but up ahead. The demon was slowly retreating when in front of the demon a silver figure materialized and with a bright silvery long sword sliced the demon in one swipe.

The young woman was amazed by that figure that had appeared and saved her life and to her surprise when the bright weapon disappeared she noticed that it was a young woman with long dark brown hair. The young woman looked at the woman on the ground and suddenly appeared in front of her, "Hey are you ok?"

The strange woman was extending her hand to help her up, "Umm Thank You", answered the woman not sure if she could trust the woman that had saved her, "Who are you?"

"Oh my name is Rin!", answered the strange woman quite cheerfully.

"Rin…thank you for saving me…"

"No problem it just made me mad when I saw that demon about to attack you I know what it feels like, well I will be on my way now".

The young woman was already on her move, "WAAAIT!, where are you going? Is it far? you can stay the night in my village if you want to after saving me is the least I can do".

Rin looked back happily "I am looking for a certain village deep between the highest mountains in the South-West, it is said that the village is home to both humans and Hanyō and that they live in harmony, do you know how to reach there? I am not really from around here."

The young woman smiled back warmly "I can guide you there if you like, it is my village."

Rin was very glad to have been so near the village, she had heard about it from Kaede that it was a village where half demons and humans helped each other and that it was very departed in the mountains, this village was her perfect hiding for now until she managed to control her newfound power since she was pretty sure that Sesshomaru didn't have a clue about its existence.

Once in the village the villagers came running towards the young woman, "Nozomi we are so glad you are back we were so worried!"

"Thanks but you have to thank Rin who saved my life"

As soon as Nozomi said those word all eyes were switched to Rin in utter puzzlement and then one half demon said, "There is something strange about you" but the half demon was cut out by Nozomi who enthusiastically blurted , "She is very powerful! She defeated that demon in one swipe with a strange bright light!"

"Whoa I knew that there was something different with you, I can sense great power from you but I can't notice your scent!"

"_There it is now they will not accept me!"_, thought Rin when suddenly one of the villagers , "Say girl if you defeated a demon by yourself then you must be strong, why don't you join our cause and in exchange we will also help you!", Rin didn't know what to say about this, she didn't consider herself to be strong and that so called great power she barely knew how to use it it was not until yesterday that she had finally managed to heal her wounds and summon her weapon but still she had to give it a try.

"Help you?, how can I help?"

"Recently many of the villagers and Hanyō were savagely slaughtered by many demons that threatened to overpower us, we managed to defeat them but the prize was too much we lost so many lives. One of the demons we captured told us that the attack was from orders of Lord Akihito who is building an army to take the lands, many of us are demon hunters and strong fighters we are recruiting to fight against those demons"

Rin didn't know how she had managed to kill that demon so easily but this was her chance to prove become stronger and if they are willing to help her in her mission she will also join their cause, "Very well, I will join your cause but in exchange I want help with my mission I am looking for a jewel called Namida No Ai, do you guys know anything about it?"

The villagers looked at each other puzzled, "Isn't that the name of the Jewel in the shrine of the Sacred Village?"

"Yes, we can go there! I am sure that we will find something there."

~~HNH~~

**1 Day Later**

**Down the Mountain in the South West**

The night was silent and the crowd along with their horses needed to rest from their exhausting quest in the forest, Rin decided to get some water in a lake a few minutes away from the camp. In the lake the water was incandescent, reflecting the various lights of the night, it was truly a sight to behold. Rin looked at her reflection in the water but something caught her attention. Up in the peak of the mountain there was a figure with silver hair that was shining with the brightness of the Moon, he was sitting staring at the moon and seemed to be lost in thought.

"_Sesshomaru?..."_,Rin was so distracted with what she was seeing that lost her balance and fell in the water, her hands moved furiously until she reached the ground. When Rin reached the ground and looked up again the figure was not there anymore, "HUH! Where did he go?", said Rin out loud. She heard a soft laugh from behind her and when she looked back there he was, "If you were trying to spy on me you didn't do a good job" said the silver hair man.

The man took a black cloak that was tied down his waist and held it gently towards Rin, "Here the water is freezing warm yourself up", Rin timidly took the cloak.

"Thank You", Rin said softly and stared at the ground, she was so embarrassed that the mysterious man saw her spying on him.

The man, noticing the reaction, from the shivering girl tried to establish a conversation, "So what are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh! I'm not alone my group is nearby"

Rin was shaking from the cold and holding the cloak to her chest, then, she noticed that the man was not in front of her anymore, _"__He disappeared…"_

"You should sit down", the voice came from behind her and when she turned there he was sitting in a boulder near the lake, "I didn't see you when you moved"

The man simply smiled warmly and signaled Rin to sit beside him, "I'm sorry for startling you."

When Rin sat on the ground beside him she noticed that he was staring thoughtfully at the lake, it reminded Rin of Sesshomaru and it brought her happy memories but then she remembered her new situation with the stoic demon and she sighted.

The man was lost in thought when he heard the sigh he switched his gaze to the girl , "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just remembering some sad things", Rin suddenly gasped and pressed her hands to her mouth, _"__I can't believe that I just said that to a complete stranger"__._

That reaction was very amusing for the silver haired man and all of a sudden he started to laugh, "Oh I'm sorry! It's just your expression was so funny."

Rin started to laugh too she felt comfortable around this strange man it was his attitude, he

seemed quite young but there was something familiar about him , _"__His eyes… they remind me of_ _Persephone"__._

Rin stopped laughing and switched her gaze to the lake, "You are not human are you?"

Rin was surprised that the silver man did not seem displeased at her question but instead offered her a warm smile, "You are not human either."

Rin looked at him puzzled, "When I handed you the cloak I felt it, there is a great power within you something that a human could not hold."

The man said with a serious demeanor then, "They say that those closer in distance to power are also the nearest to commit injustice, I hope this cause of yours doesn't become your downfall."

Rin couldn't speak only utter shock lingered in her mind but then the man abruptly got up and was about to leave, "Wait!, your cloak"

The man turned back cheerfully and smiled, "You keep it, it's cold"

"Before you go can you tell me your name?"

The man then smiled playfully, "Ok, but you have to tell me yours first"

"It's Rin"

"Amatsu", he turned and disappeared leaving a bewildered Rin behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters (including Sesshomaru and Rin), I do own Shiawase,Onryō, Fushoujiki, Persephone who is loosely based in the poem by Algernon Charles Swinburne The Garden of Proserpine and Amatsu. I do not make any money from this fan fiction!

I thank everyone that reviewed my chapters 5 and 6: mulayhna, SesshomarusPegasus, icegirljenni and also everyone that added my fan fiction as favorite story.

~~HNH~~

Up in the peak of the highest mountain in the South the wind was blowing furiously taking anything in its path. The haunted sound of the wind resounded throughout the mountain, across the marshes and a village in the vicinity.

The villagers thought that the eerie noises were created by the angered cries of a giant demon that lived in the deepest part of the hill. This folk tale had become wide known throughout the South and soon afterwards the mountain was named "The Demon Den".

No human dared to travel to the high mount in fear of provoking the fearful demon but little did they know that Lord Akihito taking advantage of the ignorance of the villagers had made the mountain his base.

A group of seven soldiers were running wildly towards a secluded cave near the peak of the mountain, with their clawed hands covering a side of their faces from the fierce strikes of the wind. Once inside the cave there were several trails lighted with torches on the walls, the soldiers followed the trail of the left until they reached a wooden door that once opened led to a spacious chamber.

The soldiers silently knelt in front of the figure of a tall, sturdy demon with shoulder length gray hair in the middle of the chamber, "Lord Akihito".

The demon turned to look at the soldiers and in his coldest voice asked, "What news you bring me general?"

The general slowly stood up, "My Lord, spies spotted Lord Sesshomaru and it seems that one of the soldiers told the demon lord of the army."

"That does not worry me, no matter how much he tries to find about the location of my army he will not able to find anything, I have them scattered in different bases for that sole reason."

"What about the girl?", asked Lord Akihito casually.

"We haven't been able to find the girl"

Lord Akihito's right hand was pressing violently on the hilt of his sword and looking annoyed at the general, "Amatsu … where is Amatsu?"

The general was interrupted by the sighting of a flying dagger directed towards Lord Akihito but before he had any time to react the demon lord caught it easily with his left hand, the soldiers that were knelt down looked shivering behind them to see who had dared to attack their lord while the general stood petrified.

"Father"

"Lady Zen!" ,all the soldiers shouted alarmingly.

"I am happy to see you too my dear, now what brings you here?", said Lord Akihito in a humorless manner while letting the dagger fall carelessly into the ground.

"I have grown tired of waiting in that distasteful cottage in the woods."

"Patience my dear, we still haven't found that wretched human girl."

Lady Zen walked graciously towards her father and slowly took her father's hand and staring sweetly into her father's eyes asked, "Father, then can I have your permission to visit Lord Sesshomaru ?, There I can find information that could be of benefit."

"How manipulative of you Zen!", said Lord Akihito coldly while tearing out his daughter's hands from his, "What will you tell Sesshomaru about me?"

"We will work something out", answered Lady Zen walking to the door.

~~HNH~~

"Fushoujiki, where are we going now?" , asked Onryō looking happily at the road.

"I am going to the nearest base from Lord Akihito is South-West , I am sure that there I will find Amatsu, I need to report that the jewel was not found and you will wait around here watching carefully for any suspicious behavior, remember that Amatsu said that the bases have to be kept secret so we don't want people finding anything about them."

"Hmm, in other words you will report our failure to Amatsu while I stay here and play", said Onryō in a disinterested way.

There was a village up ahead of the road and Onryō tired decided that it was best to make a small stop to distract himself and rest since the next village was a long way.

In the local inn Onryō was sitting looking out the window while many of the servants had stopped their work and were now in a trance staring at the young man near the window.

"He is so handsome…", one of the servant woman murmured in a daze and the other females responded in agreement.

Onryō heard the complements and discreetly smiled but he never departed his gaze from the window, he was entertained with the multitude of people outside moving in a tumult from one place to the other.

From all the people outside he wasn't paying attention to anyone in particular until one peculiar petite young woman caught his attention.

She had a very light brown hair almost golden that reached her shoulders and the rest of her hair was accommodated in a braid that reached her thighs. That particular girl seemed anxious walking between the crowd looking suspiciously behind her and then walking hastily ahead.

"_Shiawase…?", _upon this realization Onryō stood up abruptly and ran to the crowd pushing the people that stood in his way to reach the young woman.

Shiwase was walking stiff among the crowd, she didn't want to be found by Inuyasha or to get in some sort of trouble, she had never been alone in such a big village and seeing all of the people pushing each other to get through was overwhelming. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she needed to keep walking until she felt a pair of arms hold her shoulders.

She gasped in panic and slowly turned to catch a pair of honey colored eyes staring at her, "Onryō!", the young man smiled mischievously and gently grabbed her arm guiding her to a clearing.

Onryō cautiously looked at his surroundings and when he made sure that no one suspicious was near , he switched his gaze to the young woman, "Shiawase you are insane! Why are you here all alone?"

"Onryō! I am so glad to see you!", said Shiawase delightedly and extended her arms to hug him.

"Shiawase I am glad to see you too but it is dangerous imagine…", _POW!,_ Onryō 's sentence was interrupted by the flawless connection of Shiawase's fist with his nose.

"Ouch !...Ok, I deserved that", said Onryō in a breathless voice with both hands covering his nose, "Ou! , This is going to leave a bruise".

"Really! It's going to leave a bruise? , Then good because you deserve that and more for what happened to Rin", said Shiawase staring at Onryō coldly.

"To my defense I was expecting the demon lord to save Rin sooner", said Onryō still covering his nose.

Shiawase was staring seriously at Onryō when the feeling that something was missing hit her, "Fushoujiki! Where is he?"

"Oh he went away for a while but he will be back after a few days, when he comes I will not be able to protect you since you cruelly destroyed my nose!" said Onryō accusingly.

Shiawase stared at Onryō's face and holding a laugh said in a mocking manner, "You have a bruise".

Onryō sighted heavily, "Ok, we really need to get you out of here before one of the spies sees you with me and starts to suspect something."

"You are going to leave me alone!"

"Well I am going to disguise you and conceal your scent while I take you somewhere safe. "

~~HNH~~

**Village in the South Reaching West**

"_There is the existence of two realities one dependent of knowledge and what it is unknown yet that doesn't change the fact that it still exists."_

"_Yesterday I had spoken with Persephone and asked her about what Amatsu had said to me that I was not human either and she gave me that answer but I never imagined that her phrase could also inspire such fierce will in people…"_

Lately many villages were being attacked by bands of demons and the group was on their way to the Sacred Village when they stumbled upon a particular village that was under the mercy of them, each villager had to offer their food to these demons or else…

No peasant had dared to escape because they didn't know anyone that had done so and serving these foul creatures had turned into a daily routine.

Their looks upon the group said that they weren't used to greeting outsiders unless they were servants for their self-proclaimed rulers.

This scene had shocked each one in the group and realizing that they had to do something, Dai the leader of the group said that they needed to show them that humans were strong enough to stand up against the fiends.

The demons were not inciting fear into the minds of the people at that moment, Dai grasping the opportunity shouted, "Everybody there is life outside this place you can all be free from these creatures!" But the words spoken had fallen into deaf ears for they all kept gathering food, until one child no more than eight stood up from the crowd and in shy steps walked towards Dai, "Can we really be free from them?, What if they kill us?"

These words coming from that child were heartbreaking for Rin who was reminded of her past childhood and unconsciously said, "The reality is that now you are not free but you will never know your chances unless you fight."

The boy smiled brightly and turned to look at his parents, "Let's do this!"

Dai proudly addressed the crowd, "Yes we may not be as strong as demons in force but we do have the advantage in strategy and intelligence, let us teach them the respect that we deserve!"

It was as if these words along with the smile of that child had woken the will of the people from a deep slumber because they all stared at Rin with a bright light firing in their eyes. The people exchanged glances between each other and one of them stood up and said, "This is not life, we have nothing else to lose!" This phrase was received by many people shouting in unison, "YEAH!". One villager threw away his fork used to gather straw, the others amazed by his action followed and others who thought it was not a good idea soon joined the riot.

The starry curtain of nightfall had covered the wide sky and the heavy steps of demons made the ground tremble. This was the cue, they all hid strategically according to Dai's plan and it was bound to work because the demons never expected to be received by an angered crowd.

The first one setting foot seemed to be the leader and his senses alerted him quickly that something was amiss, silently walking forward to the now empty village he tried to trace the scent of any of the villagers but the rancid smell of smoke was making that task difficult.

Intrigued the other demons followed slowly their leader into the village and divided to search different parts of the village. One of them entered into a deserted spacious hut and approached a closet, moving his hand to slowly open it he felt a piercing stab in his back, lowering his sight he saw his blood gushing out, turning fiercely he saw his attacker and another stab from the other side and, the final one through his heart with a blessed sword.

In another part of the village with one swift maneuver one of the demon hunters stroke the demon in half with his blessed katana, the remaining demons saw the corpses of the others and ran in hopes of making their escape but halted at the moment their eyes encountered a young woman with a bright sword covered by a black cloak staring at them menacingly in the middle of the road.

"AMBUSH!", one of the demons shrieked retreating while the other demons followed.

The rest of the demons were so caught up running for their lives that they didn't notice that their numbers were diminishing the nearer they reached the exit of the village.

One demon smiled proudly when he noticed that he was the only one left standing in that bloody battlefield of dead demons and was reaching the exit but with eyes filled with horror he looked up to be greeted by the fierce villagers now standing with weapons marching towards their next prey and with one final shriek his existence came to an end.

Delighted shouts echoed loudly through the still standing village, none of them ever thought that they could stand against demons and even less win.

"We want to thank you all, because it was all of you that showed us that we being simple villagers with no mighty weapons could defeat these demons."

"Please tell us the name of your group, it must have a name", the villager said looking with hopeful eyes.

Dai was staring nervously at all of us and I was biting my nails nervously, "Rin do you have an idea for a name?"

Rin blurted out without thinking, _"Renritsu_"

The adventures from this group hadn't seized since day after day they helped villagers and revived the lost hope from the people; it was so inspiring for many that Renritsu soon enough had people joining their cause and even spying for them.

And so from that village glorious tales traveled like the wind across many other villages and in a month, tales about Renritsu the fearless group of demon hunters that had incited the people to rebel against demons had even reached demon lords.

~~HNH~~

The sky was opaque and bleak; the usual voices that surrounded the Western domain had faded out, the cheeriness that filled the castle had vanished the day that Rin had left. Surrounded by the darkness and lonely atmosphere in the study, the demon lord was standing with his clenched knuckles tightly pressed against the window frame, staring at nothing in specific.

"Loneliness never bothered me, in fact I considered it essential in my journey, for being too fond of someone becomes a weakness in the long run. But then I found Jaken and although I find him deeply irritating, I can tolerate him…yes he is a loyal servant and I protect those who serve me. Now Rin, she is not a servant, she is a human and her company is…comforting, yes, that's why I tolerated her. But then again I kissed her but why …I really can't stand seeing her sad and that time that bastard had dared to kissed My Rin…"

"_Just what are you on my life Rin?, What have you done to me?."_

Knock Knock"My Lord", Jaken was at the other side of the door, ever since the news that Rin had somehow vanished , his lord along with his soldiers had been searching endlessly for a month but to no avail, they haven't found any scent or clues as to where Rin could be. Last night Sesshomaru arrived to take care about the issues arising in the lands, there have been attacks of demons in the Western Border along with villages in the North and East and some group of demon hunters inciting people to rebel.

"Jaken", answered Sesshomaru in his usual emotionless voice.

"My Lord, the Lords of the Northern and Eastern Lands have arrived"

Sesshomaru did not say anything, he just stayed staring at the window as if he were on a trance, this behavior was starting to worry Jaken but he understood since he also couldn't stop thinking about Rin.

The demon lords were sitting in a round table when Lord Sesshomaru entered and sat quietly, "My Lord none of our troops have found clues about the whereabouts of Lord Akihito or Lady Zen and what is even more alarming is that there are no traces of that demon army", said the Lord of the North cautiously.

"There is another thing, I am sure that you have heard about a new group slaying the demons that have attacked the villages and have also incited the peasants to fight against demons by blessing their weapons, we fear that these villagers would soon rebel against ourselves since we haven't been protecting them according to the treaty, so we both were wondering if you could assist us if this matter ever got out of hand", said the Lord of the East worriedly.

"I haven't had that problem in my lands since I always do my JOB as Lord of the West, my only issue at the moment is the rogue demons attacking my border, but I have already sent my troops which are sure to take care of that small nuisance as for that pathetic group of humans I really have no concern as long as they don't mess with me", Sesshomaru stared at both lords with his same stoic face but there was something menacingly in the air that quickly sent shivers to the lords.

"M-M-y Lord there is one last issue _GULP_ Amatsu, that demon that attacked that village in the South sent a soldier to my castle inviting us all to a gathering in the South to discuss some sort of treaty…it will be in two days", remarked the Lord of the North.

"Hmm, how interesting that Amatsu would send word to only you…"

"My Lord I thought that it would have been best if I tried to befriend Amatsu… to have more information about him."

"And you Lord of the East, have you also befriended Amatsu?", asked Sesshomaru with a warning tone.

"No! My Lord I was not even aware of the actions from the Lord of the North!", quickly responded the Lord of the East while wiping the sweat with his shivering hand.

"Well then there is nothing else to discuss", with those words Lord Sesshomaru made his leave and the demon lords did not dare to say anything else.

A commotion at the entrance of his domain caught his attention, when he was approaching the source of the loud chatter he halted immediately at the unexpected sight.

All the servants, Jaken and even the guards at the entrance were hovering like pups over Lady Zen, "Lord Sesshomaru"said the demoness warmly smiling at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru only responded with his stoic face and a "hmm", "Where were you?", asked Sesshomaru with disgust in his tone.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru it was terrible! My father kept me imprisoned saying that if I was not with him in his plan then I was his enemy", Lady Zen was covering her face with the palm of her hands making weeping noises.

"Very well", with that Sesshomaru made a turn to leave only to the shock of everyone including Zen.

"B-but you are leaving?, Aren't you happy to finally know that your mate to be is save!"

"You have appeared, now I can completely focus on more important matters", with those words the demon lord left.

~~HNH~~

"What makes the difference between winning and defeat is not power but strategy, for this I have to think like the enemy", closing her eyes and concentrating on the target, "I can't always rely on power"

Breathing deeply in a flawless move she throws the dagger, piercing the objective, finally her hard work had paid off, now smiling proudly she makes her move to retrieve her weapon from the trunk of the tree. While striving to regain the dagger that was now stuck in the sturdy wood, the subtle noise of leaves alerted Rin. In a fast maneuver she throws a backup dagger to the source of the noise.

When Rin sees that the dagger went directly to the ground she sighs relieved, "I must be imagining things"

"You have broken the first rule of combat, never let your guard down", it was a manly familiar voice.

"Amatsu!, what are you doing here?", says Rin happily.

"It suits you… my cloak suits you", Amatsu had a devilish smile and retrieved the dagger from the trunk of the tree and walking slowly towards Rin "I was around and decided to stop by", _"If it weren't for Fushoujiki telling me that the girl that Lord Akihito wanted dead was named Rin and the descriptions, I never would have guessed"_

"And you what are you doing here, besides killing that tree?", asked Amatsu watching Rin's movements closely , _"I need to finish this job quickly_" he thought.

"I have to train myself if I don't want to depend on others to save me", Rin blushed looking at the ground while moving her feet nervously, "I need to prove myself".

"_This girl is so interesting… her reactions are so amusing",_ thought Amatsu perplexed by her reaction and answer_, "_To who do you want to prove yourself?", he asked curiously.

Rin was taken aback by the question and looked at the sky for a moment thinking what to say , "Have you ever been in love Amatsu?"

This question had shocked him beyond words in all of his long life nobody had ever asked him such a question, it brought him bad memories "Yes… but I prefer not to talk about it"

Rin turned and stared at him bewildered and then sad which confused Amatsu even more, _"This girl is quite something, she acts as if she cared"_. Rin turned to look at the stars once more and Amatsu taking his chance walked slowly towards her and moving his hands to summon his weapon, "Amatsu was it an unrequited love?"

This stopped him in his tracks, _"Really is she doing this on purpose, asking these questions, does she know what I'm about to do and is trying to stop me?",_ he was frustrated now.

"I want to prove myself to the one I love even if he will never return his feelings to me; I want to show him that I can still move on even stronger", she was smiling while looking at a shooting star passing by.

This was something that Amatsu was not expecting, he lowered his hands and now standing next to Rin focusing on the stars, "What happened to you Rin?"

"He made his choice and I was foolish enough to let my feelings grow for him, he said it was because I'm human … now I want to make my own choices"

"_She must be speaking about Sesshomaru…", _Amatsu couldn't help but feel connected with Rin's story and desire to help her.

"_I am going to make my own choices too",_ turning back to leave Amatsu suddenly halts and with a sigh, "Rin there will be a gathering and Sesshomaru will be there…"

Rin turned shocked and couldn't get a chance to ask him _"How does he know about Sesshomaru?" _when Amatsu now looking at Rin seriously says, "If you wish to let yourself be known ,you and your group are more than welcome to be there under disguise and you will have my help in whatever you wish to do there."

**Authors Note: **The meaning of Renritsu is alliance and Dai means to shine. The part when Renritsu inspires the village to fight back was inspired by the Allegory of the Cave by Plato.

Icegirljenni: Amatsu and Lord Akihito are working together but they have their own hidden agenda and interests. About Amatsu his story will be revealed in Chapter 8, the thing that Sesshomaru couldn't perceive his scent is something very similar to Rin with the weapon that Persephone gave her, but although they share that similarity they are different, Rin being human and Amatsu (a different being). With Persephone, she has some good intentions but she also has her own plans.

SesshomarusPegasus: Glad you liked it!

Mulayhna: Glad you have liked the story and yes you will see parts of mythology as well as philosophical theories, which are mostly seen with Persephone and Amatsu.


	8. Chapter 8

~**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters (including Sesshomaru and Rin), I do own Shiawase,Onryō, Fushoujiki, Persephone who is loosely based in the poem by Algernon Charles Swinburne The Garden of Proserpine , Amatsu and the rest of the demon lords. I do not make any money from this fan fiction!

~My apologies for having taken so long to update, I was suffering from a really bad writers block!

~I thank all of my readers who are following and reading my story it really means a lot to me!

~**ATTENTION**- This chapter starts before the events of Hoshi No Hikari Revenge with a short special chapter and is followed by the events of the chapter 8!

~~HNH~~

_**One Thousand Years Ago**_

Humming happily the great queen was tending her garden, a beautiful vast field covered in poppy flowers, given to her as a present by her one true love and soul mate because she loved flowers so much. The flowers were bright red and emitted a crimson glow that attracted the wandering souls that had perished in sacrifices made for love. At the top of a mountain in the field there was a Wasurenagusa (Forget Me Not) flower that would shine in its entire blue splendor and it was the only one that didn't match in the perfect garden that Persephone so tenderly cared.

Back in the shadows a black figure was watching the blissful queen with envy, hatred for her having rejected him. One of the skeletons guarding the entrance of the garden noticed the dark intent of the dark cloaked figure in the shadows and made haste to alert the queen. Persephone now looking bewildered at the guardian turned her gaze to the back of the garden and stood up. Smiling brightly, "Amatsu!", Persephone ran happily towards her friend and guardian, "I am so glad you have arrived and Hadesu has he arrived too?"

"No"

Amatsu despised Hadesu so much for being the King of the Underworld but most of all for having the love of Persephone. To make Amatsu's life more dreadful Hadesu gave her as a gift the Yomi-no-kuni jewel which should have belonged to him, now that jewel hangs around carelessly from her neck glowing red.

"Amatsu why are you pouting!", Persephone asked giggling.

"Persephone, don't you ever get tired of being alone here? Hadesu is barely ever here you are like his prisoner"

"Sometimes, but then I think about the moments when he is here with me and I can't help but feel so happy and loved"

Amatsu sat exhaustingly in the ground staring at the stream and noticed the blue glow at the top of the mountain, "Persephone what is that glow?"

"Oh, would you like to see?", Persephone ran towards Amatsu and stretched her hand to help him up, smiling warmly "Come on!"

When they reached the top of the hill, Amatsu saw the flower and looked disgusted, "It doesn't match the rest"

"It's called the Wasurenagusa flower it means true love, Hadesu and I made a promise with this flower that our love would remain eternally"

Amatsu was even more repelled by that promise; he needed to do something to end this loathsome romance once and for all.

~~HNH~~

"_For a thousand years I waited for someone who harbored as much hate as me and would free me from this abyss"_

Deep down in the gates of the underworld Amatsu guardian of the Queen of the Underworld and keeper of the gates, silently waited for the day when he could finally be free and carry out his revenge.

A demon lord wondered in search for a weapon only heard in legends but he was desperate enough to believe such tales. It took him a year to reach the final place where certain souls would wander for all eternity and now there he was aimlessly walking in a cave that neither demon nor human had ever returned from.

The narrow passage led to a clearing and ahead an immense iron gate, the wind roared against the gate, making the chains holding it clank. The demon barely managed to move forward due to his utter shock, "It is real, the entrance to the underworld, the legends!"

In the darkest pit of the cave, Amatsu was standing intrigued; silently watching the foolish demon standing in front of the gates. When the demon lord tried to break the chains holding the gates Amatsu was even more amused, "Hah! That demon is quite the fool thinking that with his bare hands he can open the gates"

In a swift maneuver Amatsu materialized behind the demon and with a black sword attacked him, making a scarlet line gush out from his shoulder. Amatsu was about to strike the demon lord once more, "Waiit!" Breathing loudly "I am sure that we can work this out…" the demon lord said cautiously.

Amatsu studying carefully the demon took a step back, "You have one minute before I finish you", threatening the demon now with a double edge sword.

The demon lord stared at the figure, _"His weapon changed…how could it be? Wait, that must be the weapon from the legend!" _and half smiled, "You Fool!", the demon withdrew his sword and made aim to pierce the heart of that being attacking him but when his sword was about to reach his chest, the figure vanished.

"What…", the demon lord shifted his gaze nervously from one corner to the other until he heard a voice echo from the cave but the man was nowhere in sight, "Why have you come here?"

The demon laughed, "Come out, wherever you are! Don't be such a coward fight me!"

Smiling confident the demon made a turn to look at the gates but when he turned there was Amatsu who stroke the demon in his chest with the double edge sword.

"Any last wish demon?"

The demon lord letting his sword fall to the ground and now looking defeated, retreated slowly, tumbling but not leaving his gaze from the formidable opponent, "I don't have any wishes; I will only leave this world full of regrets"

"Then allow me to cease your misery", Amatsu moved his weapon to give the finishing strike.

"Before I die would you tell me why are you doing this?"

"It is my duty"

"Such a strong opponent as you being captive here by the sense of duty instead of taking over the world"

"Explain", said Amatsu curious.

"Haven't you ever wondered how your life would be if you ever left this place? I have been in search of strength and glory taking chances with you because I have also asked myself, what would it be?"

Amatsu smiled wickedly "_It seems like the fates have finally taken notice of me, I can finally break free and do my will"_, "What is your name demon?"

"Akihito"

"Free me and I will assist you"

"H-How can I do that?" Lord Akihito asked with the sensation of fear crawling up to his being but he had nothing else to lose.

"Make a contract with me but know that if you do I will use your strength and life force while I am at your service and once your will is completed I will no longer serve you"

Lord Akihito bewildered by this turn of events took a second to think about it "Deal…defeat those who oppose me"

Amatsu materialized a raven colored dagger and pierced the palm of his right hand, drawing a thin red line that dripped the ground. The demon lord astounded stared at the blood and before he could ask the dagger was extended to him, "Seal the contract". Akihito took a deep breath and drew the piercing dagger to the palm of his right hand, "Deal".

Pressing their right hands the contract was made, unknown to the beings that roamed the vast lanes of the underworld.

~~HNH~~

Her kimono was dyed red by the crimson colored pool in the ground, her hands trembling as they were holding the body of her love. Through her blurred sight, she tried squinting her eyes to capture the image of her soul mate. "Hadesu", that name came as a soft whisper although it managed to alert the withering man. "Persephone", with effort he extended his arm to touch the face of her beloved, "You must be careful of Amatsu…", he took her soft hand from his face, "This is the only way of ever defeating him" , Persephone saw a bright silver light in her hand and when she was about to ask about it, her love was already disintegrating into thousands of shimmering lights.

Starring at her now empty hands, she couldn't believe what had transpired; now sorrowful souls and her garden would be her company in these vast lands. Amatsu appeared and walked slowly towards the consumed in grieve Persephone. The subtle steps alerted Persephone, breathing deeply to find her composure, "Why ?"

Amatsu humored said maliciously "Why you ask? You always rejected me and never noticed how miserable I was, now I can finally rule and have power"

Something had broken inside of her at the sound of such words"Power? …", she gasped, "You killed your brother for that…"

With rage boiling in her veins, she stood up from the grass and looked firmly at Amatsu, "My pain is the bursting molten steel that will forge the blade of your demise! Remember my words Amatsu, I shall not be denied of my vengeance!"

"Oh Persephone, I shall be waiting though I doubt you will ever be able to", with those last words Amatsu vanished, leaving the desolate queen to plot her revenge.

**Chapter 8**

~~HNH~~

Hiding in the bushes up in a hill at the entrance of Lord Ahihito's domain were several members of Renritsu along with Rin.

In a whisper Nozomi spoke, "Rin look! The demon lords are entering the castle"

"Hai, but we have to wait for the signal", Rin's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Lord Sesshomaru, he was wearing his usual attire but this time it was all black, for Rin it looked very formal but he looked so handsome that it made her heart melt and then as quickly it sank when she saw a demoness running to catch up and the holding arms with him_, "They look like a couple…that must be Lady Zen…"_

Everything was planned out for Renritsu, they had managed to infiltrate spies into the domain and some of the soldiers that worked personally with Lord Akihito were also bringing them information, the Lord of the South had more enemies than what he was aware of.

Today's plan was simple they were to infiltrate the palace and find the scrolls with the locations of all of Lord Akihito's armies and the next places where they would attack. Rin's job would be to distract Amatsu who had cordially invited her to the gathering; Nozomi would wear the black cloak and pretend to be Rin in order to buy the group more time. Persephone had warned Rin about Amatsu when she told her what he said on their first encounter.

Now all that was left is to wait for the signal, that everything was clear and the plan could proceed. When the marching guards left the entrance, a silver haired figure could be seen moving swiftly towards a torch near the entrance and lighting it. _"Inuyasha…"_, Rin was glad to have found her friends two days ago and was surprised that after explaining everything that had happened they were more than happy to help.

"That's our signal, let's move!" Rin ran towards the entrance and looked at Inuyasha with a bright smile, "Thank You"

Inuyasha had a smile on his face which was quickly replaced by a frown, "Keh, let's get this over with".

The halls were garish, covered in fine furnishings and tapestries that lined the floor, Sesshomaru along with Lady Zen and the Lords of the North and East with their respective mates followed one demon who to the their disturbance seemed like a puppet tripping against tables and even bumping into the wall while he was leading them to Amatsu.

They stopped in front of a grand door where their guide bowed respectfully and opened the door. Once inside there were several guests sitting but what was striking about them is that they all seemed to be in some sort of trance. None of them spoke or even moved, they just lay in their chairs.

"Ah, The Lords have finally decided to join us!" said Amatsu who was sitting at the head of the table said in a merry tone.

Sesshomaru cautiously looked at his surroundings and sat in the chair opposite to Amatsu much to Lady Zen's dismay who wanted to sit next to him. The rest of the lords with their mates scattered and sat in the empty chairs.

Amatsu who was the only one gleaming happily in the table quickly looked at Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru I can't express how glad I am that you didn't refuse my invitation, you see today is a very special day, isn't it?"

When Amatsu said "isn't it?" many of the guests answered monotonously in a chorus, "Yes Lord Amatsu", this scene shocked the lords of the North and East. On the other hand Sesshomaru was deeply irritated but still kept his composure, "What's the purpose of this meaningless reunion?"

"Ahh anxious aren't we? Well then I simply want us to make a treaty you see…", Sesshomaru stood up, "I will not be wasting my time". One of the servants interrupted "Sir we have captured them".

Amatsu smiled wickedly and switched his gaze towards Sesshomaru, "I believe that you will find that my offer is quite favorable Lord of theWest" Amatsu stood up, "Would all my guests be so kind as to follow me?" The rest of the guests stood up and followed Amatsu into the hall where a few soldiers were holding a group of what appeared to be demon hunters.

"You puppet let us go!", one of the hunters shouted and another soldier entered the hall holding a struggling girl covered with a black cloak.

Amatsu walked next to the girl and stared at Sesshomaru, "Lord of the West, I think you will be quite pleased with what I have found", in a swift movement Amatsu lowered the hood of the cloak to reveal the face of the girl. Sesshomaru looked annoyed at Amatsu but at the same time uncaring.

Amatsu confused by the reaction of the stoic demon lord stared at the girl and was surprised when the young woman was not who he was expecting, in his anger he materialized his weapon to destroy the girl but was halted when he felt the edge of what seemed to be a sword against his neck, "Amatsu is this how you welcome your guests?"

Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes, it was his precious Rin…, _"Impossible, It can't be, I can't even catch her scent and that weapon…"_ ,for the first time in his life he felt at a loss for words.

Amatsu still in her grasp said still in a happy tone, "Rin you have surprised me", and turned to attack Rin with his weapon but was shocked when she was not there,to his surprise Rin appeared in front of him smiling brightly.

Rin was about to speak when she felt a pair of arms grasp her shoulders and turn her around abruptly, when she found herself looking directly at those golden eyes, she felt her legs go numb and her heartbeat change to unsteady beats. Sesshomaru's hands moved to caress her delicate face; he kept staring at her and stroking her cheeks gently as if he couldn't believe what his eyes were beholding.

"Rin", Sesshomaru couldn't manage to snap out of his shock, this had never happened to him but he was sure of one thing he was not going to let her go, an explanation was in order.

The clapping sounds brought Sesshomaru back from his daze, "What a nice reunion but I'm afraid that we have a treaty to discuss so…" Amatsu made a signal for the guards to attack but none of them moved, now distraught, "What is happening here?"

The _CLANK _sounds from the swords could be heard at the entrance of the domain which alerted Amatsu, now starring venomously at Rin with a hint of red in his eyes he spat, "Well Rin I have certainly misjudged you"

Amatsu vanished from his spot and reappeared up in the air with his black sword without giving Rin a chance to react. The attack was blocked by the hands of an enraged demon lord with glowing crimson eyes and squishing Amatsu's hand with the intent to crush it, Sesshomaru took an impulse and sent Amatsu flying towards one of the tables.

Sesshomaru walking calmly towards the collapsed table noticed that Amatsu was not there anymore, feeling the stabbing pain in his back he turned abruptly and with his claws pierced Amatsu's face.

Amatsu laughing hysterically started to walk backwards hiding the three gushing lines with his right hand, "This has turned into quite the party, but I'm afraid it's time to wrap it up". Rin horrified at Sesshomaru's wound did not notice that Amatsu had disappeared and to her surprise a hand was pressing lightly against her neck. "Rin you have turned to be quite amusing so I will not kill you now, we will meet again", with those last words Amatsu made his leave.

The turmoil at the entrance had seized and now the sound of running footsteps could be heard, Inuyasha was the first one to arrive and took a look at Sesshomaru "Whoah! It seems that I have missed the best part"

Rin was running towards Sesshomaru but stopped in her tracks when she saw Lady Zen hugging Lord Sesshomaru. "Aww Lord Sesshomaru, I was so worried!" said Lady Zen while looking at Rin smiling. Sesshomaru deeply irritated broke free from the grasp of the demoness and walked steadily towards Rin, who in exchange took several steps backwards with teary eyes.

The Lord of the North came towards the Lord of the West, "My Lord, what are we going to do now with this situation?". The Lord of the East was trembling while hugging his mate and didn't dare to approach Sesshomaru. The rest of the crowd were in a daze and only stood petrified in complete silence.

Inuyasha taking advantage of the situation ran towards Rin and took her by the arm, "You brat! What do you think you are doing? We have to go now!"

Sesshomaru confused by the situation shared a look towards his half-brother and now even more angered, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha ran with Rin more faster towards the entrance when he heard the shout of his brother, "Really this is bad! Rin run faster, we have to go!" Rin was shocked by everything that had happened and couldn't speak, there were no words to describe the pain in her heart when she saw Lady Zen clinging like that to Sesshomaru.

Once they were out of the palace, Rin saw many guards on the ground defeated and her group waiting at the top of the mountain. Inuyasha ran faster with Rin but stopped when he saw a certain demon lord with crimson eyes ahead of the road, Sesshomaru had his sword in hand ready to destroy his half-brother, when he saw Rin who moved in front of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru walked until he was face to face with Rin, it pained him to see her tears rolling down her cheeks but at the same time he felt furious with the girl that had disappeared for a month and now there she was before his eyes dressed up as a demon hunter with a strange weapon and even worst with no trace of her scent.

"Rin", with that word Rin understood that her lord wanted an explanation and she was not going to deny him one.

Breathing deeply and looking directly at his golden eyes with determination, "Lord Sesshomaru, we need to talk"

The group saw the silver haired demon in front of Rin and made haste towards the girl with their weapons in hand.

Sesshomaru saw the angry group running down towards him_, "I will not allow any more disturbances",_ he thought angrily. Approaching Rin hastily he took her in his arms and flew up in the air. Rin was caught by surprise, she was not expecting this from Lord Sesshomaru, "Let me Go!". Sesshomaru did not answer her request; he just pressed her tightly against him and ignored the angry shouts from his half-brother, " GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

~~HNH~~

Washing his wounds in a waterfall between the mountains of the South-West, _"I feel the hand of Persephone in that girl"_. Submerging his face under the water and gasping for air, _" Persephone_" there were many memories of her that haunted him daily, "_It was a smart move from Persephone to use that girl, she had me fooled"_.

Three soldiers approached the waterfall, "Sir, the base of that group is currently defenseless it is the perfect chance to strike"

Amatsu kept looking at his reflection in the water; the slashes in his face were beginning to fade, _"I need that jewel in order to restore my full power, until then I won't be able to defeat that Lord of the West as for Rin , she can be of some use…" _

"Very well, we shall attack now"

~~HNH~~

Shiawase ran out of a cottage in the woods with many scrolls in a bag and looking at both sides, she made sure that she was not being watched. She took a lit torch in front of the small hut and threw it against the wood of the small cottage, taking several steps back as the hut burned she turned and ran deep into the woods.

"_I have to escape before Onryō comes back"_


End file.
